Search For a Purpose
by The Randomind
Summary: Young Adam had a rough life before setting out into the war. A group of people lead by an unknown man is trying to kill him. A syndicate led by his best friend is trying to track and catch him. As he searches for his purpose in life, he begins to realize his potential to achieve a power. A power that was feared by both the light and dark. CLEARLY NO SMUT! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT!
1. Chapter 1: Life-Changer

**Hey, everyone! It's the Randomind. This story is both a standalone and part of another story. This is about an OC named Adam. You can also find him in my crossover story Old Things Cast Long Shadows, so be sure to look at that. I don't own pokemon! **

* * *

**_Chapter One: Life-Changer_**

_Lostlorn Forest, Unova Normal Point Of View (POV)_

A child with brown eyes and hair, barely three-foot-four, was picking berries at an oran bush. This was six-year-old Adam. He Loved to play with others, though few would. Most people shunned him for who he was, but he didn't care. He had a strong sense of pride that was nearly unbreakable. He spent most of his time in the forest, but he always kept track of news.

"Good morning, Adam"_,_ A ralts walked out of another nearby bush.

"Oh, hey, Ruby," Adam replied. He had learned much in the forest, especially the ability to understand pokemon directly through speech.

"Anything new recently? N is out exploring with Zorua. Those kids never stand still," Ruby giggled.

"Tell me about it. Yesterday I talked with a kid in town wanting to grow up to be a model! Hah! In a town like Nimbasa, people like her don't surprise me."

"What's her name?"

"Elesa. Anything new with you? What about your telepathy practice?"

"Still working on it. It's not easy linking two minds together."

"At least that is something you can change."

"Still mad about your parents' death? You can't keep blaming yourself!" Adam's parents met a gruesome fate that Adam was forced to witness. Even though it was two months ago, he remembered it like it was just yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback Adam's_ POV

It was a dark night. My father and I were getting worried about my mother, who was three hours late without a phone call or anything. My parents were recently thinking about leaving Nimbasa after hearing about a group causing violent incidents near the neighborhood. I was frustrated by this, not that I showed it to my already stressed parents. If we moved to the Kalos region, I could no longer see N, one of few people who would actually talk to me. The thought of leaving my only friends made me sad. The knock on the door made me glad that Mom was possibly home. But in retrospect, I should've realized that my mother and friends were the least of my worries at the time.

"We are the Purifiers! Open up!" My heart suddenly jumped. It was that group Mom and Dad were talking about!

"Get off our property before I call Jenny!" My father retorted, "My wife Clara is a great lawyer, you know!"

"Don't worry," The man behind the door said, "We took care of that this afternoon." My blood boiled, and so did my father's. What did they do to her?

"You have ten seconds to run!" My father yelled.

"Same for your son, John! We will go by any means to get in!" The door made a loud bang as it was being broken. All I could do was freeze in fear at what he just said. My father immediately went to me and told me what I had to do.

"Adam, you know the forest better than anyone in Nimbasa. Go into the woods, find N and Ruby, and take care of yourself. Remember everything your mother and I taught you, know we love you, and **never forget who you are!**" I nodded with tears in my eyes. As I heard a window break I waved a final goodbye to my own father any climbed through the roof out of the house.

"What the- You two! Get the kid!" Someone spotted me. I sprinted towards the Lostlorn Forest without looking back. I could hear a houndoom and a mightyena coming close. The people were left in the dust, but the pokemon cornered me into the lake.

"Looky here, it's the abomination!" the mightyena said.

"Shut up! I have just as much freedom to live as you!" I said back. I secretly threw a sitrus berry with some sweat on it to the side, knowing what to do next.

"You have quite the talent being able to understand us, kid," the houndoom growled, "but that won't stop us!"

"It wasn't about stopping. It was about fooling," I said with a smile.

"What?" They both said in confusion. "But we tracked you by scent! You are not an illusion!"

"Am I?" I misled them, pointing to the sitrus berry I threw. They went to smell it.

"You little shit! we'll find the real you soon! let's go, mightyena!" They both left fooled by my lie about me being an illusion. They were so stupid.

After a minute a climbed a huge tree to see a good view of Nimbasa. The Purifiers have to be somewhere. I saw them in ten seconds. They were in a corner off the closest block. I saw both my parents with them, who were being splashed with what looked like water, I was too far away too see for sure. I was glad to see that they were alive, but something in the back of my head told me they wouldn't be for long. After they were both drenched I saw a man in a hooded dark blue robe light what I saw was a match. What I saw next I would never forget nor forgive for.

He dropped the match on the ground where a puddle of "water" was. I realized it was really gasoline when the fire spread. I could only watch in horror as the fire spread to my parents who were burned alive. I was in tears. Whereas no one in the group made a single facial expression as they both burned. My grief turned to pure hatred as I heard the man walk right up to them as they were slowly dying and say, "Where is your Arceus now?" I saw a glimpse of his face. A face I would never forget on my life. Someday, that man will pay. My thought were interrupted by rustling in a branch nearby.

"...N?" I sniffled.

"Adam! Thank Arceus you're alive! I saw everything," N said. He was about half a year older than I was, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? For what? It wasn't your fault."

"Sorry you had to deal with those idiots. It isn't fair those people won't let you live life like you should."

"But, N, I just don't see why they would do that?"

"The only reason, invalid as it is, would be that your father was a-"

"Let me correct myself:" I stopped N, not wanting to talk about that, "Why would they care about that?"

"Because most people are idiotic, self-centered, narrow-minded, and judgmental! I have no faith in most of them."

"It just makes me so mad that there is nothing I can do about it!" I kicked a branch, breaking it off.

"They can't give others respect. I can imagine how they treat their pokemon. They forget that those beings are sentient too!"

"They treat their pokemon better than they treated my parents!"

"No, I seriously doubt that. I have heard what some do to their pokemon despite their partner's unwillingness to comply! It's what dragged innocent families like yours into this mess!"

"Their pokemon aren't burned at the stake just because they wanted to live life together! Justify that, N!"

"...you're right. Someday, I will change this world! Pokemon don't deserve the treatment I have seen many times. I will stop them from mistreating pokemon who are like your friend Ruby!"

"...Do you believe what some people say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some say that somewhere hidden in Unova is an item, a small golden triangle, that contains the ability to see through any illusion, lie, or cloud in one's perception."

"Yeah...Imagine, Adam, how great the world could be with such a power. Nothing could be kept hidden. There would be no crime, no deception..."

"No acceptance." N gave me a confused look when I said that.

"Think about it, N. Would anyone listen? You said yourself people can be narrow-minded. Could anyone really accept such an ability without stubborn resistance?"

"True...I really hope we can help the world when we're older. **Never forget, Adam, You can't let others push you around. You must take action!**"

End Music

* * *

_Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV _

"Someday I will bring justice." I said.

"Adam, please under-where the heck are N and Zorua?" Ruby wondered.

"Here, I'll look for them." I dropped the basket full of berries and ran deeper into the forest.

I never really minded running in the woods. The fresh air and shaded wilderness always relaxed me. I can't say the same for cities though. Nothing but noise, chatter and streetside gambling. But in the forest, It's all silent serenity. It didn't take me long to find N and Zorua. But someone else was there, too. He had the same green hair N did...

* * *

**And that is it for now. If anyone noticed, the flashback was an extended and edited flashback from my other story. Check that out if you'd like. Leave a review if you'd like . No flames please. And see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Spirit

**Adam: Ugh, where am I?**

**Randomind: You are in my world.**

**Adam: Why? It's not like anything good will come out of that!**

**Randomind: I'll explain it all later, just stay off my computer!**

**Adam: Okay... (in head) ****_Worst intro ever._**

**Randomind: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Guardian Spirit_**

_Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

I took a closer look to see who that was? Who was that man speaking to N and Zorua? I have never seen him before. He had to be related to N, having the same green hair he did. What happened to his eye? I should've realized where I was stepping, as I was caught off guard by stepping on a twig, snapping it. I, unfortunately, got attention from all three.

"Oh, hi, Adam! Here's someone you should meet," N said in a happy tone. Knowing it would be rude to do otherwise., I walked up to the man and offered to shake hands with him.

"Pleased to meet you," I said smiling.

"Thank you, the name is Ghetsis." Ghetsis, where have I heard that name before? "I am one of the seven sages of a syndicate named Team Plasma.

"Never heard of it," I said.

"We haven't gotten much attention yet, but in a few years that'll change." I was confused by what he said, but I didn't show it.

"Are you related to N?" I asked, "It seems you two are related."

"Yes, I am actually his long-lost father." I was surprised that I didn't hear about him from N if Ghetsis was the father! But thanks to my poker face, I didn't make anyone raise an eyebrow.

"Who is the mother?" I asked. Ghetsis seemed to be caught off guard by the question, and a little sad. "Sorry about that. I didn't know."

"In about a week I'm going to move into a new area. Sorry if this complicates things, Adam," N said, knowing I was wondering why Ghetsis was here.

"No, it's alright, N. You go ahead. At least your father is alive. Make sure you stay well," I said. "I'll help you get your stuff set in the morning, alright, N?" I waved goodbye and went off into the forest.

* * *

_Four years later Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

"Did you really need to check all those out from the library?" Ruby asked, who was now a kirlia. The both of us returned to a midnight campfire we made.

"Something is definitely in Unova, And I intend to find out what!" I declared as I plopped the crap-ton of books to the side.

"Are you sure this fire is a good idea? What if the Purifiers see th-"

"It has been four years, Ruby," I reassured her, "they should think I'm dead by now." Suddenly I felt as if something pulsed within me. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but I had a sudden rush of energy just come and go.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"...Did you just hear something?" I questioned. We put out the fire, Ruby used telekinesis to raise us and the books up to a tree, where we looked for anything.

"_look,_" Ruby whispered to me. I looked over to see what she saw. I stood corrected.

"You sure he's near, Bob?" A guy said to another. "This kid should be dead by now; living in these woods is too dangerous for any child."

"I saw him, Darrel," the other said, pointing a flashlight, "If the boss wants that kid dead, that kid will die."

"This isn't about killing him, Bob." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "If what the boss thinks is true, this kid has something others don't."

"I'm not seeing shit, Darrel. Let's kee-"

"**Evil ot hsiw uoy fi evael!" **A voice echoed through the woods. Both Ruby and I were starting to shiver. We knew no ghost-type pokemon were nearby, so this was an actual ghost.

"W-What the hell was that?" Darrel worried.

"That kid could just be messing with us, Darrel. Keep movi-"

"**EVIL OT HSIW UOY FI EVAEL!" **The voice boomed again. Something started to materialize in front of them.

"Fuck it all! Run! Run!" The two men ran off like there was no tomorrow.

I looked at what appeared in thin air. It was a sphere made of black...void. It was made out of nothingness. Sort of like a silhouette. It floated towards me as I shivered with fear.

"Are you alright?" The sphere asked.

"...Yes, but who are you...or who were you..." I replied.

"I was known by many names in my lives." the sphere answered.**  
**

"Wait, lives?" Ruby asked, "Are you mu-"

"Yes, I'm multi-incarnate."

"What was your most recent life?" I questioned.

"...I...can't remember my last life, but I do remember the others."

"Why did you save us?" I asked, "You could've let us get caught, so why didn't you?"

"...I sensed something in you. You have potential few have, even for crosses like you."

"How did you know my father was a zoroark?" I demanded to know.

"I'm telepathic. Listen to me. The Purifiers have tried to unlock my secrets for years. They were also the ones who killed your parents. We share a common enemy. Do you see where this is going, Adam?"

"But I have no means to fight against such a group, I have the strength of any ten-year-old." I said.

"I can give you the means to fight. You have the physical **_potential_** of a zoroark! I know powers you can hardly imagine. However a part of that power was broken and scattered its pieces. In exchange for the arts I know, you help me find and reconstruct these pieces."

I had to think about this. I barely know this spirit. But it saved my life. And thousands of others like me could be in danger. I can't just let them be in danger of the Purifiers. Maybe this spirit knows something about the thing told in the legends. After a full minute of weighing pros and cons I came to my conclusion.

"I'll do it."

"But won't the Purifiers be on your tail, spirit?" Ruby asked, "You did scare the living crap out of them."

"It'll be fine. I know a place no one dares to go because of me." The sphere responded.

"By the way, do you know anything about the legend of a golden triangle, one that could show its owner the truth in everything?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded, "I am the guardian spirit of what you speak of." I couldn't believe my luck! This spirit knew where it was! We could help the world with it! "Unfortunately, that is the very thing that was broken and scattered as said earlier." My optimism lowered.

"How come the Purifiers are after you?" Ruby asked the spirit.

"They are after my power. I can use a power that both good and evil fear. I can teach you this power."

"You sure that a power that dangerous is something worth teaching me?" I questioned concerned.

"You are one of few who can master this without it being costly. This is a power you must learn! Meet me in the center of the forest tomorrow." The spirit disappeared.

"You really think you should go through with this?" Ruby asked me, "We can't just trust him."

"I know..." I answered, "...but I can't let the Purifiers get away with hurting others."

"I'm worried about N. We haven't heard from him in years. I hope he's okay." Ruby said.

"I'm sure he's safe," I replied, "...Don't you wonder, Ruby, if each person has their own set purpose in life? Do you think our fates are set in stone?"

"No, I think we choose our own fates. Why do you ask?"

"I just feel that I need to do something. I want to help others like me who were robbed of a normal life just because other people didn't approve of their existence."

_What is this? _ I thought, _What did I just feel for a second? This warm feeling in my chest? Could it be...nope, nope, just a joltik bite. _I scratched my chest.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"No, nothing. Good night." I said jumping to the ground and getting ready to sleep.

* * *

**Adam: Okay... not quite the best of chapters, but it'll work.**

**Randomind: I know. In the first initial chapters I suck because I can't make a good beginning. But later on, It'll get better.**

**Adam: (turns to computer) Hey what's this file?**

**Randomind: WAIT! DON'T!**

**Adam: (clicks on it and suddenly gets wide-eyed) Um...**

**Randomind: Dude, I told you to stay off my computer.**

**Adam: I'm...actually not surprised.**

**Randomind: What?**

**Adam: I mean every guy who plays pokemon wouldn't have much different of a colle-**

**Randomind: Anyway! (turns to reader) Leave a review, please. No fla...fuck it, do a flame if you'd like, as long as you give me helpful advice on the story. And see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Power And a Worried Ruby

**Adam: ...sigh...**

**Randomind: Bored?**

**Adam: Yep.**

**Randomind: Want to play a creepy pasta?**

**Adam: You're afraid of spaghetti?**

**Randomind: Just take this flash drive and play the game on it. You'll never be bored again.**

**Adam: Okay... (runs off to play it, but turns back) Oh and a question.**

**Randomind: Yes?**

**Adam: Why did you reveal my half-zoroark side in the second chapter instead of the first?**

**Randomind: I originally wanted to keep it a secret and try to make the readers find out for themselves, but then I just said, "Fuck it," and just revealed it. Besides, it wouldn't have worked well in this story to keep it a secret.**

**Adam: Thanks for answering! (Runs to play the drive)**

**Randomind: I'm just gonna say this now. If you hear a reference that is something other than pokemon, don't bitch about it! Because this story is chronologically before my crossover story, there are connections. So if you see one, SHUT UP ABOUT IT! Anyway, I don't own pokemon, or anything for that matter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Soul Power And a Worried Ruby_**

_Center of Lostlorn Forest Ruby's POV_

I am not liking this. I don't trust that ghost. But Adam is completely fine with just strolling into a place hundreds have died in with no witnesses or recovered bodies. Yeah, no problem at all!

**You really think this is a good idea?** I asked Adam.

"Telepathy? Why not talk aloud?"Adam look at me concerned.

**I'm nervous. I don't trust this guy. **I responded, **I don't care if he drove those guys away. And many people died here without a trace. How are you not afraid or even skeptic about all this?**

"I don't know. I don't know why I don't feel anything about this, even though I should," Adam answered, "Looking back, I have barely had moments where I felt anything at all. Completely unfeeling."

**I can't believe you just said that!** I was both shocked and worried at him.

"It's true, Ruby. It was rare for me to feel any emotion at all. And when I did, mostly it was because of a bad moment, a memory I wanted to forget. I'm not sure whether my emotions are under such control, or if I truly can't feel positive." He sat on a fallen tree. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." A voice said above. I looked up to see that spiritual sphere we saw the other day. It floated down to us. "One of the side effects of the potential for my arts is lack of feeling. This comes from the breakdown of one's soul."

"Gee, that frickin' helped!" Adam sassed.

"Watch it! Once I teach you these arts, I will teach you how to fix this. You'll be okay." The spirit floated a little bit away. "Now, Adam, I will begin teaching you the art of soul power." Adam stood up.

"What exactly is soul power?" Adam asked.

"Soul power is the ability to use the very essence of one's soul as a tool. Unlike energies like dark or light-"

"Don't you mean aura?" I asked. I was pretty sure he meant aura.

"Same thing. Where I'm from, aura is called the light. Anyway, the thing with dark and light is that they always stay the same strength. It's just that as you go along, you realize how to utilize it better. Soul power is different. A soul is like a muscle, use it more and it gets stronger. Today, I will help you get a feel for this power, so you know if you're doing it right when we begin full training."

Bored, I excused myself and went out into the rest of the woods. It didn't seem much different from the outskirts of the forest, except that this part was a little more dense with the plant life. I looked around for anything interesting. What was it that this spirit wanted people away from so much? After five minutes of looking, I got a lead.

I saw a notebook next to a pile of bones. Disgusted as I was, I brushed it off and looked at what was written in it, if anything.

_What was this? _I thought to myself. It looked like a sketch of a triangle made of four smaller triangles, with the center one broken into three pieces. I decided to keep it for later. Who knows what else might've been in there.

"How long until the boss actually has the courtesy to come to this place?" A man said, shockingly close. I levitated myself up into a tree to avoid being seen.

"Assuming he will come, maybe in a few years," another man replied. I looked at their faces to see that they were the same guys from yesterday. Those people are stubborn. Whatever the ghost said really scared us, and it scared them, so why are they back?

"UGH! Why do we have to even be here, I don't really give a shit about half-breeds, I'm just in it for the check."

"This is less about the kid and more about the three pieces." I looked at the notebook I took. This must've belonged to one of the Purifiers.

"What could those three pieces possibly do? And why do we need the kid?"

"You are an idiot. Do you ever pay attention during the meetings?"

"No..."

"I think he has a clue about a piece. If he get's the full part before we do, the boss will be pissed!" Full part? meaning there's more than the three pieces?

"I really wonder what ha-HEY!" one of the men saw me. "That's Charlie's notebook!"

"WHAT?" the other looked up at me, "Give that notebook back, kirlia! You don't want to mess with us!"

* * *

_Center of the forest Adam's POV_

"Did you hear someone?" I asked the spirit.

"Yeah, not far from here. Must be another intruder. I'll give them the scare, you keep practicing on this tree." the spirit began to float off.

"What did you say to those two guys yesterday?" I asked, "Do you even have a name?"

"In my native language, I said to them, 'leave if you wish to live.' As for my name...call me 'V'." he rushed away to see what happened.

I'm not sure why he protected these areas from other people. I don't see anything special about it aside from it being slightly quieter than everywhere else. Perhaps he's trying to preserve a memory, but that's still no good of a reason. Just what could it be? I went back to using some moves V taught me.

* * *

_Back to_ Ruby

"Listen, you little pokemon! We will pull you down and rip that notebook from you if we must! This is your last warning!" I shook my head no. Why should I negotiate with a member of the group that took away a normal future for my friend?

"You asked for it, bitch! Come on out, Durant!" one of the men pulled out a pokeball and sent out a durant. I started to panic at how strong it looked. "Use guillotine on that kirlia up there!" The durant looked at me and began storing energy in its jaws. This was bad! Really, really bad!

_Come on, Ruby, Think!_ I thought to myself._ Did you learn any fire-type move at all?_ I saw the durant getting closer. Right before it hit me with its jaws I leaped over to another tree, careful not to drop the notebook.

_Any good move at all?_ I tried to think of a good strategy. Suddenly the durant jumped towards me. I screamed and, instinctively, pushed the steel ant with telekinesis.

"OH, SHIT! AAUGHH!" I looked down to see one of the guys got hit in the arm on accident by the durant. "Darrel...get...help..."

**"Evil ot hsiw uoy fi evael!" **The spirit's voice boomed. Thank Arceus he was here! I have plenty of questions for him!

"FUCK! RUN!" The two men ran off, leaving the durant.

"Those little fuckers..." The durant said, "...at least I'm free from those idiots. Even Team Plasma has more respect than that!"

"You okay, Ruby?" The spirit asked me.

"Yes, but I have many questions to ask, some of which have gotten others' attention." I showed him the notebook.

"You go ahead and leave," The spirit said to the durant, "You're free from those cowards." The durant scuttled off into the bushes.

"I am taking you back to the center," The spirit clearly wasn't happy, "It's getting dark, I will explain a little more about myself there!"

"Okay, spirit." I said, trying not to show anything.

"Call me V."

After five minutes of following the irritated sphere I finally found Adam, who was standing in a bright purple aura.

"I'm glad to see you found the essence of your soul," V said to Adam.

"Thanks," The aura dissipated, "This is something I need to know more about though."

"Yeah, along with these!" I threw the notebook in front of the two, while giving a look at V.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell a little more about myself." Adam and I sat down to listen. "I am not from this world. There are many others that few know about. Worlds where pokemon live without humans, but mostly vice-versa. The three pieces create part of a treasure that should have been forgotten over the years. It has the power to grant its owner any single wish. The pieces together are only a fourth of that treasure, but they work independently, too. The part I've searched for allows the people to see through any lie, illusion, or cloud in perception. Aside from amplifying one's strength, It also allows the owner 'universal interpretation', meaning you hear every language as your native one, and can speak fluently back, though in your ears you are speaking English. I want to find the three pieces, so I can recover this piece that the Purifiers are after. If we get it before they do, we can lead the Purifiers out of here."

This really hurt my head trying to soak all that crap-ton of info into my head. I felt sorry for anyone that would have to read it if it was written out. So the legend is not only true, but there's more.

"Any idea how we'll collect these parts?" Adam said. I looked at him with a look that said "What? I didn't agree to this!"

"Not today, but for now, get some rest. Don't worry, the center is safe with me." V floated off into nothing.

"...Well, I guess sleeping would be a good idea..." Adam said.

**How can you think of sleeping?** I asked through telepathy, **Who knows what V actually is! We barely know the guy! I'm nervous and scared as hell! He's likely the one responsible for the disappearances in this forest! How are you not concerned about any of this? Do you care about safety at all? **Adam had a very shocked look on his face that turned to slight anger. I probably should not have said that.

"If I didn't care about safety, why didn't I stay with my parents before they died four years ago? If I didn't care, why don't I parade through the cruel streets if Nimbasa? If I wasn't concerned about any of this, or you for that matter, why didn't I suggest V to check on you? You could've died if I hadn't done that! I care about you a lot, Ruby. You're my best friend. Never let anything make you think I don't care." Adam then went under a tree to sleep.

I regretted misjudging Adam like that. I'm just afraid that something bad is going to happen. It's not exactly a good feeling to know the one thing protecting you is a ghost that probably killed all those people that disappeared into the forest and never came back. I just hope Adam knows what he's doing by being under V's wing. Who is V anyway. What kind of past does he have? Somehow I went to sleep with these thoughts dancing around in my head.

* * *

**Randomind: And that will do for now! (notices Adam coming back with the flash drive) How was Sonic . exe?**

**Adam: ...I hate you so frickin' much...**

**Randomind: Well, that's not exactly a new reaction I've heard.**

**Adam: Wrong drive! Look what was in the one you gave me. (Jams it into the computer and opens it up.)**

**Randomind: oh...sorry you had to see that. THIS one has the exe in it. (Gives Adam a different flash drive. Adam walks away with it) Anyway leave a review please, try without a flame. And see you later! Wait, what's this? (Looks over files in the flash drive) W...were these copied? Who would co-I should've known Adam would save these.**


	4. Chapter 4: Adam vs a Purifier

**Hey, everyone! The Randomind is here with another chapter! Now I apoligize if this chapter was late, my work time on this isn't exactly consistent or solid. Adam has refused to talk to me recently (moves over and points to Adam, who is sitting in a chair looking away. Randomind sits back down) it is probably because of sonic . exe, but all that aside. This chapter is about twice as long as a normal chapter due to a shitty fight scene inside. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Adam vs a Purifier_**

_N's castle N's POV_

_Four years after Adam learned soul power..._

I am not sure whether I am just worried or have extreme paranoia. I haven't heard from Adam in eight years. Why am I so suddenly worried now? Arceus, how much rest have I gotten?

"Are you alright, Lord N?" A grunt came into my room, clearly seeing my worry.

"Just feeling a little off, Matthew," I threw a basketball into the hoop to my right. Sunk it in like it was nothing. "Did you find any leads on where my friend might be?"

"Adam...we found him," Matthew hesitated. "You're not going to like it." He showed me six-inch-by-six-inch pictures that were clearly zoomed in.

"Why so zoomed in?" I took a sip from a glass of water.

"He's in the one place we just can't go," Matthew sighed, "the center of Lostlorn Forest." I almost choked.

"What? The center?"

"Yes, that's right."

"...aren't we the strongest syndicate in Unova? So why can't we get closer?"

"Because of this...thing." He showed me a picture of a silhouette of a man. It was far away, covered in dark purple flames. It stared at the camera with eyes brightly growing white.

"I'm surprised whoever got these pictures managed to get away." I couldn't imagine the guy's luck.

"The scary thing is he didn't." My eyes widened at what he said.

"W-W-What?"

"These were at our front doorstep when we found them." I was freaked the fuck out at this point.

"B-But if the man died, then who..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I think the thing brought them here. It is quite clear this thing wants no one in the center." He showed me one last picture. It was a close-up of the thing from from the other pictures. On the corner of the picture was a message written in blood.

**_dO nOt IntErfeRe!_**

I set the pictures down. I felt sick. Adam is out there in the "territory" of this...thing. And I can't do anything to warn him. I took a second look at the pictures and saw the timecode.

"Why didn't I hear about any of this before? The timecode is weeks ago."

"Ghetsis didn't want you to know any of this." I looked up in confusion. "He said he didn't want you to worry, but I feel you need to know the truth."

"...thanks for telling me all this. I appreciate your help."

"Your welcome, Lord N. Just don't tell Ghetsis I told you all this."

"Don't worry." Matthew started to leave, but turned back.

"Oh, and happy fourteenth birthday, N."

"Thanks."

_What am I going to do? _I thought, _I can't just leave him there. He could die._

"We have the best methods of tracking someone, N." Zoroark popped out of his pokeball. "And he has avoided them for eight years. He'll be safe."

"I guess so..." I sighed, "Zoroark, do you think it'd be possib-"

"You're crazy!" Zoroark told me.

"With your illusions it could wo-"

"I said you're crazy!"

* * *

_Center of Loslorn Forest Ruby's POV_

Adam has grown so much over the years. His skills have sharpened, too. He has been such a great friend ever since we met. I guess I haven't appreciated it as much as I should have. I just feel the need to protect him. He's something I would never want to lose. Lately I have felt something more. This was something I hadn't ever felt before. Other pokemon I have talked to have say this could be love. But then they warn me not to say anything or people and pokemon alike will shun us, we'd never see the end of it. But what do I have to lose in admitting my feelings? After all, we're already hiding from the Purifiers.

_But what if he rejects me? _I think to myself. _What if he doesn't return my feelings?_

_Could reading his mind help me find the answer?_

_NO! NO! He would never trust me again!_ I was torn. I didn't know what to do. I felt afraid he was going to reject me. What was I going to do?

I decided to put all that aside for now and watch Adam train with V to see how well he has gotten.

"YAH!" Adam focused energy into a single point on his hand and slammed it into a huge oran tree, bringing it down with a loud crash.

"Excellent job, Adam!" V complimented him The spiritual sphere floated over towards us. "You are making great progress! I didn't think you'd learn this fast."

"And to think my zoroark abilities are getting better. Illusion manipulation and everything!" He was a little too excited than what I was comfortable with.

"I can see you've completely recovered from the side effect of soul power." V noticed.

"By the way, years ago you said you couldn't remember your most recent life. Why is that?" V hesitated, but spoke.

"When a person belonging to a multi-incarnate is born, the person remembers nothing of their past lives, though personality and traits are still passed on. However, they eventually, through their actions, trigger a 'reawakening' where they attain all the memories from their past lives. It also adds those memories to the spirit in death. I think my most recent incarnation died before getting the chance to reawaken."

"Which is why you can't remember anything from then, right?" I asked.

"Right. Let me show you two something." V led me to an area filled with large stones with several markings on each. In the center was a double-edged sword with an obsidian handle and a blade made of some pitch-black metal I had never seen before.

"What kind of sword is that?" Adam was curious to get closer.

"That sword is called the Eternal Cast. It holds one of the three pieces we're looking for. It bears extreme powers of shadow. Don't go near it. Only a certain bloodline is said to be able to wield it without being corrupted by its darkness. "

"Wow..." I was amazed. So was Adam.

"It's getting late. Tomorrow, I will teach you and Ruby how to do something that will be very helpful to you." The sphere floated off to a top of a tree.

Very soon it was dark as night could get. Sitting down, I began to reflect on the past four years. I decided to take a quick look at Adam's mind, knowing I was probably going to regret it.

_Ruby was acting strange recently,_ he thought,_ She'd seem as if something was on her mind all the time. Or she'd look and even sound nervous whenever I'm around. What's gotten into her?_ _...What if her suspicions about V are true?_

_We barely know him. He rarely tells us about him._

_But he defended us, he took us in. Why would he do that if he was so bad?_

**Worried about what I said four years ago? **I lied down beside him. **I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I was just scared. I didn't know what to think of V.**

"It's alright, Ruby. You know, sometimes I get the feeling you have more courage than I could amount." Adam admitted.

**What? But you're practically fearless! I can't hurt a butterfree. **He put a hand on my shoulder.

"The way I see it, courage is not being fearless, but being completely scared to death, yet pressing on to the fullest anyway. I see that in you more than anything else."

**...I didn't know you thought that out of me.**

"Don't let anything stop you from believing in yourself, Ruby. Sure, you have the additional fairy-type, which you even said you hated the name, but that doesn't change the fact that you are something special. Don't ever think different."

I began to think quickly. _Should I tell him how I feel? Is this the right time to admit my feelings? _I figured now would be an opportunity I wouldn't have again for a long time.

**Adam, I-**

"...The hell?" Adam and I both jumped to our feet at someone's voice nearby. "What's a kid like you doing in the center of a for...wait a minute..." A man came closer to me. He was in a uniform I hadn't seen in a long time. The familiarity suddenly clicked into my head, and apparently, so did his. "You! You're that kid that got away eight years ago!" We started to back away.

"So? Your boss still gives a shit? Why doesn't he just move on?" Adam commented.

"His goals are still the same! He wants to wipe this world of slime like you!"

"I am capable of things you can't even imagine to be true! Don't try it."

**You're actually going to use it? **I gave Adam a worried look.

"I have a few friends who would like to deal with you. Come on out, you two!" He threw two pokeballs into the air, releasing the mightyena and houndoom I knew too well."

"...Son of a bitch..." Adam sighed.

"Look who's talking." the mightyena growled. The two wolf-like pokemon came closer. I looked where V was floating. He didn't move.

**Normally I'd save you,** V told me through telepathy, **But I want to see if your training will pay off. **I, though didn't like it, understood his ideas.

"Ruby, will you help me out?" I nodded. We both prepared ourselves for the first fight of our lives, for our lives.

* * *

_**Battle Time! Adam and Ruby vs. Mightyena and Houndoom. Normal POV**_

Ruby immediately threw the mightyena a ways from Adam and Houndoom using telekinesis. She went after him, leaving the two at their own fight.

_Let them make the first true move, _Adam thought to himself. The houndoom pounced at Adam, who swiftly dodged to the side.

"Come on! Make a move, you dumb cross!" The houndoom barked.

"If I was dumb, why wouldn't I take advantage of my abilities?" Suddenly Adam was quickly distorted like an image on a television when the channel is changed, and went to normal just as fast.

"You are pretty clever making a lie such as an illusion look like the truth," Houndoom said, turning around, "Now where are you for real?" Houndoom didn't notice Adam rush at him with a fist covered in glowing purple energy until he was smashed in the side, sending sending him into a tree.

_What in god's name was that?_ the man thought to himself

"...Urk." Houndoom got up, "Nice one, Adam. But It'll take more than that to take me down!" Houndoom set his fangs on fire and lunged at Adam. Adam shot a ball of soul power at Houndoom, stunning him. Adam then quickly enveloped himself in a cocoon of energy. Adam launched himself at Houndoom like a torpedo. They both crashed into a rock. Adam jumped up and shrugged it off like nothing. Houndoom was a little roughed up. He used a flamethrower attack on Adam, who was caught in the middle of a ring of fire. The ring started to close in on Adam.

"Shit, Shit." Adam was starting to panic. _Come, on think!_

"Got you..." Houndoom stood up high, howled, and a couple embers appeared on him. At the same time, the fire turned blue and rose up high. Adam yelled in pain of the burns. "Is this the extent of your power Adam? Patheitc..."

Adam could barely bear the burns. No one could shrug off burns from blue-hot flames. He suddenly felt the agonizing pain turn into a feeling of power. Why, he didn't know, but he decided to take advantage of this strength the second he could. It was the only way out of that pit of flames.

"Pathetic." Houndoom laughed. He watched as Adam was seemingly being blotted from view by the fire. "How does it feel, Adam? How does it feel to die in the same way as your father? Game over for you!"

V watched from above, refusing to intervene. _I taught you everything you know about fighting, Adam, _V thought to himself, _Don't disappoint me now._

Suddenly the flames turned from blue to a dark purple. They expanded outward into a bubble around Adam.

"GAME? ? YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME? ? I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PLAYING YET! !" The bubble vanished to show Adam floating in midair, his hands and feet covered in dark purple fire. Houndoom charged at him with a fire fang. Adam blasted Houndoom with a beam made of soul power, sending Houndoom into the air. Adam instantly teleported to the Houndoom while in midair, slammed him to the ground, and threw another energy sphere into Houndoom before landing. Houndoom was struggling to get up.

"You're a persistent pokemon." Adam told Houndoom.

"We're not done yet!" The man sprayed Houndoom with a max potion.

_Cheater..._ Adam said under his breath. Houndoom howled, causing a huge burst of fire to almost engulf Adam, who jumped to a tree at the last second.

_Inferno,_ Adam thought to himself. He remembered V's words: _Observe, analyze, and exploit. _Houndoom bit Adam on the arm. In response, Adam created a knife made of energy using his free hand. He slashed at Houndoom, but missed. He then slashed again, cutting Houndoom in the side, causing the dog-like pokemon to let go. Immediately Adam engulfed himself in energy and launched himself into Houndoom. Adam jumped away before he would get bitten again.

_This is starting to drain me,_ Adam thought to himself, _I have to take him down quickly. But with what?_

"...Ugh..." Houndoom was struggling to get up.

"What's wrong, Houndoom?" Adam taunted, "You don't look so good?"_  
_

"Why, you little abomination!" Houndoom ran towards Adam completely covering himself in fire with a flame charge. Adam jumped to the side, focused his power into one spot on his hand, and slammed it into Houndoom's bad side, crashing the pokemon into the stump of an oran tree.

_What? I can't move! _The pokemon began to panic. He was surrounded in a aura. He tried to move, but despite all his efforts he couldn't budge. Adam walked closer to the immobilized he got close, Adam lifted his hand up. The houndoom that was surrounded in an aura was lifted up into the air.

"W-What are you doing to me?" The aura began to press against him, starting to crush him.

"Not so tough, are you?" Adam floated closer to Houndoom, practically face-to-face. "Does it make you afraid to be so defenseless?" Houndoom's mind was suddenly filled with illusions. "Can you see yourself in their place? Can you feel the pain and fear others like me went through?"

"Augh, get out of my head!"

"Why? Are you afraid of seeing your group's own work?" The man was startled by what he was seeing. He had to go get help! He began to run off, but was stopped by a wall that suddenly materialized in front of him. "Oh, no, you don't! I want answers from you!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You think you and your friend will last long?" Mightyena asked Ruby, "It'll only be soon before the Boss finds out Adam is still alive."

"You will die if you lay a finger on him!" Ruby threw a rock at Mightyena, who, though dodging most of it, was grazed by it.

"A death threat isn't normal for protecting a trainer, even with your kind..." Mightyena circled around Ruby, pondering why she would threaten him with death.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Ruby asked Mightyena.

"...You aren't serious, are you? You really do love him..."

"...Yes..." I couldn't lie. Even though I was talking to my enemy, I knew he would see right through me if I lied.

"...It actually makes me sad knowing that the one you love must die, but it's for a good reason." Mightyena lunged at Ruby, but was blown back by a magical leaf attack.

"Adam being a cross is not worth killing him!"

"I don't give a shit about him being a cross, but I do care about his knowledge of soul power!" Mightyena backed away.

"What is so bad about soul power?"

"It is extremely unpredictable and dangerous. The last person known to be able to use soul power turned into the most blood-thirsty, evil, demonic, twisted creature to ever exist. We can't let Adam live to repeat such destruction as what that entity once caused!"

"Adam is not a bad man!"

"Neither was the other person, which is why it caught everyone off guard! Most people think Adam is already dead! Along with his zoroark traits, imagine the blow he could cause if he snapped!"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you!"

"I can give you two. One haunts these areas. The other is for you to mention to him 'EXE'. He'll tell you quite a bit."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The mightyena charged at her with claws ready to go through her flesh. Instinctively, she threw her hand out at him, which fired a sphere of focused energy at Mightyena that exploded on impact. He hit his back on a boulder.

"...Focus Blast? But your line can't naturally learn that!" Mightyena coughed. Ruby started glowing brightly until she was completely engulfed in the light. "...Shit..." He ran off.

* * *

_Somewhere in Lostlorn Forest N's POV_

"You know, Ghetsis will shit the chicken if he finds out we left the castle," Zoroark reminded me.

"We'll be fine. Besides, I still remember my way around this place." I reassured him.

"But we've never gone to the center. And for good reason. Remember all those dissapearances?"

"Yes, Zoroark. I remember. Don't worry."

"Don't you find it weird?"

"Find what weird?"

"That there have been all these disappearances, but Adam has easily survived for so long in that very area. You really think that's a coincidence?" I immediately turned towards Zoroark with a stern look.

"Adam is not a killer! Why would you think that?"

"Always put the unlikely into consideration, N. I won't deny any possibility."

"You're so full of b-"

"Okay, I'll tell you what you want! Just please don't kill me!" I heard someone call out in fear. I ran towards the area with Zoroark behind me. We came across Adam who was with another man and a houndoom, both floating in the air. I looked at Adam. His hands were covered in the same dark purple fire I saw in the photo.

"Oh...my...Arceus..." I was in disbelief.

* * *

**Adam: I fight like a boss!**

**Randomind: Oh, you finally decided to talk now.**

**Adam: I needed time to recover.**

**Randomind: From the creepypasta?**

**Adam: Yes. I also say the bonus part. That's what really got me!**

**Ruby: Oh, really?**

**Randomind: Wh-th-t-How the hell did you get in here?**

**Ruby: Back door was open.**

**Randomind: ...(runs to lock the back door)**

**Adam: What an idiot.**

**Randomind: (returns out of breath) Please leave a *pant* review. Tell *pant* me how I did with the fight scene. And see you later! (Falls to ground)**

**Ruby: ...You really to work up on the cardio, Randomind.**


	5. Chapter 5: EXE, Trust, And a Vision

**Adam: (looking at last chapter) Is this a plothole, or am I not getting something?**

**Ruby: What is it?**

**Adam: Why is it that Houndoom is choosing what to do? Everyone from the world of pokemon knows they should give instructions to their pokemon.**

**Randomind: Did I say anything about the Purifiers' origin? did I?**

**Adam: ...so the Purifiers are...**

**Randomind: Like I said, there are connections.**

**Ruby: But they-**

**Randmind: No more spoilers! In other news, there is something to celebrate.**

**Ruby: Like what?**

**Randomind: We have received our first ever review! A special thanks to FanFiction writer Noble Noisii for being my first ever reviewer on FanFiction!**

**Adam: ...Is that all? An honorable mention?**

**Randomind: Well, I can't give money. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon!**

**Adam: By the way, most people say Pokemorphs instead of crosses.**

**Randomind: I know. But there's a difference that'll be explained in another chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: EXE, Trust And a Vision_**

_Center of Lostlorn Forest N's POV_

"Please don't kill me!" A man in a uniform was floating in midair alongside a houndoom. Adam had his arms up in the air with hands covered in the same purple fire I saw in the pictures.

_He really was the one!_ I thought as I took a copy of one of the pictures out of my pocket to look at it.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked the man, "I'm not going to kill you."

"...what?" the houndoom was shocked. What did Adam do to the pokemon? It had so much fear in its eyes.

"Unlike your group, I don't kill."

"...but our group killed your parents and tried to kill you," the man said, "why are you going to spare us?"

"I'm not one for revenge. Besides, I want answers from you two." Adam looked to the side to see me. I didn't know whether to be happy or afraid.

"Hey, N! Long time no see...what's wrong?" I slowly handed Adam the picture.

"...Is...this...you?"

"No. But I can see why you'd think that based on what you just saw." Adam answered.

"Please let us down," the man requested. The fire on Adam's hands disappeared. The two dropped to the ground, where a dark purple bubble formed and surrounded them.

"How do I know this isn't you?" I was still skeptic.

"...I'm alive."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at this." Adam pointed to the thing in the picture. "The figure is slightly translucent, like a ghost. Do you see that?"

"Now that you point it out, yeah, I do see it." I decided to change the subject. "How did you...do that thing with the purple fire?"

"I'll tell you later. First, I need answers from these two Purifiers." Adam walked over to the two inside the bubble.

"I guess I misjudged your faith, N." I looked at Zoroark. "I shouldn't have doubted the dignity of a friend like that."

"It's okay, Zoroark. Everyone makes mistakes." I sat down and watched Adam go about his business. Then I heard rustling in a nearby bush.

_Adam's POV_

I was about to question the two Purifiers when I heard bushes shifting behind me. I turned around and got ready for a fight. Instead a gardevoir came out of the bushes. It was about my height, maybe a little shorter. I let my guard down a little. I didn't feel threatened, but I didn't recognize who it was.

"...Adam?" The gardevoir spoke, "...it's me."

"...Ruby? You evolved?" I was glad to know she seemed alright. Her voice seemed older and more mature than I remembered. It must have been the evolution. "You're just in time to help me question these two." Ruby looked behind me and saw the Purifiers. We both sat down and began the questioning.

"Why exactly were you still looking for me after all these years?" I asked.

"Your knowledge of soul power is what got you the attention," the man spoke, "our boss isn't that desperate to find you all this time just for being a cross."

"How could you know I could learn soul power before I realized it?"

"We have seen things no one around here has seen. We have our ways."

"Then why did you go for his parents, too?" Ruby asked.

"We knew your parents would put up a fight," Houndoom answered, "besides, we needed a cover-up. We couldn't just kill you. Most people didn't know you were a cross, let alone one that had the potential for soul power. But people knew who your parents were, so if you happened to die in the 'incident', it wouldn't seem as bad for the public."

"...'as bad'?" I asked.

"Well, there were people who were still pissed either way."

"Why do you emphasize on my ability of soul power?" I asked, "what is wrong with it?"

"...Soul power," Houndoom spoke up, "is not new to us. We have seen others who have used this power. However, those who couldn't control this power were soon warped by it. One in particular became as twisted and demented as you can get. He was nicknamed the 'EXE'."

"What exactly did this 'EXE' do?" Ruby asked. I was also curious.

"He completely destroyed an entire world! His home world!" The man was starting to hyperventilate. "I will never forget those demonic eyes!"

"Easy does it, just breath deeply." Ruby tried to calm the man down, and succeeded. I looked at Houndoom.

"He saw the EXE for himself. He was lucky to escape with his life," Houndoom told me, "let alone his intact soul."

_Did he just say 'let alone his intact soul'? _I started to get the idea on how dangerous the EXE could really be.

"How did the EXE destroy an entire world? And which one?" I asked.

"He can do things no one could even imagine. He could almost kill just by looking at them. Just looking with those bleeding black eyes and glowing red pupils. He can penetrate the minds of his victims with ease. Along with extreme physical abilities."

"What does this have to do with me?" I questioned.

"We wanted you dead so you would not become an EXE like our friend did. We were lucky to throw him into the cold realm." The man said.

"Um...cold realm?"

"It is also known as Limbo. It is a realm that hopefully that monster has died in by now." Houndoom shivered.

"Is that all?" the man asked.

"...Yes. That is all. Now go, before I change my mind." I made the bubble disappear. They ran off, with the mightyena catching up to them.

"...You've been caught in quite a mess now, haven't you?" N got up from where he sat.

"Hopefully It won't get more serious than it already is." I walked up to N. I noticed Ruby and Zoroark were talking to each other. About what I didn't know.

"I still can't believe you stayed off our radar for eight years."

"I have my plans. How is life under Ghetsis' wing?"

"...Actually, sometimes it gets a little lonely. My father shares my ideas about how many pokemon are being mistreated by people."

"I see... So about what you saw..."

_Ruby's POV_

"You've got guts, Ruby," Zoroark told me, "now the Purifiers could have another reason to hunt Adam down."

"I'm not afraid of how the Purifiers would react if they noticed. That is an obvious prediction. I'm more concerned about how Adam would react. What do you think is the best way to tell him?"

"I'm sorry if this upsets you, but you should first wait for any sign he thinks the same for you. But aside from that, I don't know what to say. It's difficult for me to see myself in others' places."

"...thanks for the advice." I just realized how late it really was. "You and N better hightail it home or Ghetsis is going to be pissed."

"Good point! N, we should get going! Ghetsis will suspect something soon. See you later, you two!" N and Zoroark ran off.

"We should get some sleep. Drowsiness isn't exactly my idea of a good morning." Adam walked with me to our usual spots and we both lied down.

_This is a really stupid idea, this is a really stupid idea,_ I thought to myself, _why am I doing this?_

"...Adam?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Suppose I saw someone I liked. How would you think I should say it to him?"

"What, did you see a gallade or another pokemon nearby?"

"That's not my point. _How_ should I say it?"

"I don't really know. I don't really know what that's like, so I can't really answer that..."

_Oh, no. Did he figure it out? What is he going to think?_

"Tell you what, Ruby...tomorrow we will go out into the rest of the forest, and find that pokemon so you can say it to him."

"...okay...thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Good night." Adam went straight to sleep. I, on the other hand, was having a tough time sleeping. I wasn't sure if I'd get any rest at all.

_The next day..._

I woke up wondering what happened. Then I realized I got much more sleep than I thought. The strange thing was that Adam was gone. Usually he wakes long after I do. I decided to walk around to look for him. He couldn't have gone far. It took me about five minutes to finally see him. He was throwing stones into a pond, skipping them with ease. I decided to look into his mind, a habit I _need _to break.

_I know it, I just know it._ He thought.

_What does he know? _I thought to myself.

_I should be feeling something, anything! She has been such a great friend for years! I should be feeling something by now. Trust, faith, anything...So why don't I? Is it just that I can't? Have I really recovered from the side effects of soul power? _Adam sighed as he skipped another stone. _Maybe I should focus on finding the Eye of the Soul. Perhaps that's a good pl-...wait a second. What is an Eye of th-_

"V, explain yourself!" Adam shouted at the top of a tree. The sphere floated down to Adam. "Why are you interfering with my mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never told us about an Eye of the Soul. So why did I suddenly think about that with certainty that it was real?"

"...Fine, I admit it. But it was for good reason."

"Like what?"

"...I overheard your interrogation of the Purifiers. They told you about the EXE. What they don't know is why he went EXE."

"Why was that, then?"

"Soul power, in the wrong hands, can dull down one's emotions. It can also amplify them. If a person that uses soul power, without being worthy of it, undergoes extreme grief, as if everything they ever cherished was taken away from them, the sheer pain will react badly with soul power. It will cause them to turn into the state of EXE, something that should never exist."

"So why do you want to keep me in check. You said I was someone who could control it."

"You're a cross, Adam. Only half of you is so. Which makes your power that less predictable. I can't let you just go about with soul power with that in mind. Who knows what could happen?"

"That doesn't justify you warping my mind!"

"Look, the best thing to do is focus on completing what's mine. I need you for that!"

"Then show I can trust you! Don't interfere with my mind!"

"...Fine. You have grown much stronger than I anticipated, Adam. Not many can create energy constructs at will like you can. Get Ruby, I'll teach you two something that will be useful in the future." Adam immediately looked to the side and noticed me. He motioned me to come. Not wanting to argue, I followed.

"What is this that you'll teach us?"

"I'll teach you how to create a world inside an inanimate object, or what will seem like it." V made two stones float over to Adam and me. "Now, try to concentrate very hard when doing this." The both of held on to the stones, closed our eyes, and listened to V. "Try to imagine what a person should see when they touch this object. You could think of a castle or a meadow, or even this forest. After doing so, try to create yourself into that world. Imagine what that self should say to the person as they are sent to this world. Give them a message or tell a story. Do what you'd like. When you're done, show each other your work."

I started to think deeply about the forest. The forest in my mind was at noon. It would be a warm day. Pidoves chirping, wind gently blowing, not a single worry in this little world. I created myself laying sitting down on a fallen log, humming happily while eating a sitrus berry. There wasn't much to it, but it still made me happy to see all this coming to "life". Eventually I pulled out of that world I made and opened my eyes.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Adam had an odd look on his face as if something happened.

"Nothing's wrong," He responded,"but for some reason I thought of something I don't really understand." I touched the stone he used to see what he meant.

There wasn't much of a setting. The area was mostly void, and yet I was somehow standing on something. I looked around me and saw four golden triangles floating in midair. They were drawing closer together to the point where they formed a big triangle. I could see three people around the triangle. One I recognized as Adam, but he was in armor, seemed pretty scarred and beaten up, with shards of something all over his body. Another person looked like a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He held a black sword in his hand, much like that Eternal Cast sword I saw the other day. He was also armored. Beside him was a man in green clothes, holding a sword with a purple handle and a silver-colored, double-edged blade. As the triangles combined, they all started to sprint towards it. They were about to touch it when I was pulled out of that vision in a bright flash.

"What happened?" I was confused.

"That was it." Adam answered, "I don't know why I thought of that, but the image just came to me."

"Any idea what it meant?" V asked.

"No..."

_Unknown Place Unknown POV_

I loved my home. It always made me feel comfortable, no matter how bad any situation was. But that still didn't erase my worry about whether or not that kid was alive. If he finds out what he is capable of, this could bring trouble. I decided to sit down in my chair and watch my daughter talk with my wife. My daughter was always fun-loving, though reserved. She is a great strategist, and many look up to her. I'm proud that I raised her well. My communicator started going off, so I walked to a different room and answered the call.

"Boss, Boss!" A man said.

"What is it, George? What news?"

"A grunt found Adam! He's alive!"

"...Adam?"

"The kid from eight years ago. His name is Adam."

"He is?"

"It gets worse. He knows about soul power, and has mastered it. He knows we're tracking him."

"...We need to act quickly. I'm coming over there!"

"Boss, are you sure that's necessary?"

"I will take no chance with a cross that knows soul power!" I cut off the transmission. "Charlie, get a shuttle ready!"

* * *

**Randomind: That is all for now! Once again, thanks to Noble Noisii for being my first ever reviewer!**

**Adam: I still can't beleive you added a reference to Sonic . exe.**

**Ruby: What is that game like?**

**Randomind: I'll show you later. (turns to reader) leave a review, please no flames. And see you later!**

**Ruby: ...What are these files? (reaches to open them)**

**Randomind: What files?**

**Adam: (Snickering)**

**Ruby: (Opens them) *gasp* (swats Randomind upside the head and storms off)**

**Randomind: What the hell? I didn't download these pics! What is going on?**

**Adam: (Laughing as hard as fuck)**

**Randomind: You're an asshole, Adam.**


	6. Chapter 6: Testing the Soul

**Ruby: ...you two are such pussies.**

**Adam: You didn't think Sonic . EXE was creepy?**

**Ruby: No. The effects and details were so cheesy. And the concept was really lame.**

**Randomind: But hey, I and many other people were inspired by that creepypasta. You can't argue against that.**

**Ruby: Yeah...I guess so...**

**Randomind: I also have two things to say.**

**Adam: And...**

**Randomind: In this chapter you'll see that there is the name "Umbra Vis". With his permission, I borrowed that name from FanFiction writer Tehcompanionbox. You'll find that name in his story "Rebirth", so check it out. In other news, I want to give an honorable mention to Mr. Spirt for being my first follower.**

**Ruby: Is that all?**

**Randomind: Yes. I don't own Pokemon or the name "Umbra Vis".**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Testing the Soul_**

_Center of Lostlorn Forest Adam's POV_

"What exactly is the Eye of the Soul?" I asked V, "is it a part to the thing you need?"

"Well, yes and no. Technically it isn't a part, but you have to have it to combine the other two parts. Other than that, It has properties of its own." V explained.

"Like what?" I wondered.

"It can amplify the power of one's soul when in trouble. It can see through space and time like an all-seeing scope, even though to most it just looks like an old marble. In rare cases, it can revive someone from death!"

"Wow...wait there is a sword that excels in dark powers. Is there a sword that is powerful in light energy?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. The Oath Keeper is that sword. It also bears the other piece we need. I don't know where either of them are, but if we find the Eye, we'll have a better shot at finding Oath Keeper."

"Is there anything we can do today to find it?"

"Unfortunately, not today. So do what you'd like today. But first, I need to talk to you in private, Ruby."

"M-Me?"

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble or anything. I just want to ask you a few questions." I walked off to let them be.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"This is getting dangerous." V told me.

"What is?"

"I can read your mind, Ruby. You love him." I was confused.

"Why is that dangerous?"

"If he reciprocates, there will be another thing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Suppose he lost you. He could undergo enough grief to undergo the first stages of becoming an EXE."

"Is it really that easy to trigger that?"

"Not normally, but since, being a cross, only half of Adam is worthy of soul power, he can be extremely unpredictable. I just can't take a chance."

"What are you asking me to do? Hide my feelings forever?"

"I'm asking you to be careful. You can tell him if you'd like, but stay by his side. I don't want him in pain, or to become an EXE."

"Can't you read Adam's mind to see how stable he is if he's that unpredictable."

"He had a problem with tha-"

"He had a problem with altering it."

"...You spied on us, didn't you...Sure, I'll check on him." V floated up a little, and stood silent for about five seconds.

"Is he okay?"

"It seems he'll face that...other...side soon."

"Soon like..."

"...I don't know. Just soon..."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

I walked about just thinking to myself. I started to think about my future. I thought about what would happen to me after the Purifiers were pushed out, or even disbanded.

_What am I going to do with myself? When this is all over, what should my future be? How will I take care of Ruby?_

I stopped at the thought of Ruby. It had only been yesterday since V had stopped messing with my mind. That's why I couldn't feel anything. I leaned on a tree and thought about how I met Ruby. She and I were very little when we met. I was about four at the time. We both looked out for each other. My parents took her in when I was five. When the Purifiers attacked, she was out somewhere picking berries. Luckily the group didn't find out about Ruby until recently. She and N even helped me push through my depression that came shortly after the attack. When N left, all I had was Ruby for four years. I remember feeling something for her before V took us in, but that was the last of it. Now, I'm conflicted. I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is love or what, but I deeply care for her. Had she not been by my side this whole time, I would doubt if all this was worth it. She means so much to me.

_Well, there's your answer, _I thought to myself, _You really do love her._

I sat down near the pond to clear my mind a little. This water was always pure for some reason, despite this pond being no where near a river or stream or anything. I put my hand in the water to see how cold it was. It was relatively warm for pond water, but what was more interesting was that the pond was extremely shallow. I found that odd considering you couldn't see the bottom. I took a foot inside the water. Solid footing. I took a few steps in the pond. The pond looks like its depth could go forever, yet it wasn't even two inches deep.

My reflection was quite clear. It actually looked a little different from me, but then again, it wasn't completely clear. The water felt great between my toes. I walked across the pond. Everything seemed plain. No matter where I walked, everywhere seemed the same. I saw a little area where the land was out of the water. I walked to that area and saw nothing there. I swept the chunk of dirt to see if anything was under it. Nothing. After walking in more water, I looked down to look at my reflection.

It wasn't there.

I looked in other areas for the reflection. How the hell does a reflection just disappear like that, but everything else stays the same? I walked back to that patch of dirt to see if my reflection would come back. I saw something else.

Standing on the patch was someone that looked like half a human and half a zoroark at the exact same time.

_Is he a cross? No, I'm a cross, but I look completely human. Is he a pokemorph? No, Pokemorphs can change from human to pokemon, but never in between...what is he?_

The person had a wicked smile on his face. His eyes were black and had pupils dimly glowing red. His skin was a pale gray, some areas bleeding. I could barely look at him. What happened to this man? Did the Purifiers get him? I just was frozen with mixed feelings: disbelief, concern, sorrow, and a little bit of fear.

"What's the matter, Adam?" The person asked. It spoke with a voice that sounded familiar, but with a demonic voice filter. "Afraid to see the other side of yourself?" I looked to where my reflection was. It still was gone. I went to look up at the person, only to see he was much closer. Face-to-face, in fact. I jumped with shock.

"How did you get that close without me noticing?" I asked, slowly backing away.

"Ask yourself. After all, can't you see who I am?" He walked towards me. I took a look at his face as far as I could without going too far.

_Oh, my, Arceus..._ I thought, _He looks...like..._

"Like you." The person finished my thought. "Like I said, I am your other side. The side that you try to lock away, the side that you never want out. The side that the Purifier boss fears. The side," the person said, "that is your EXE."

"Are you the EXE that the Purifiers spoke of?"

"No. That is someone else's EXE taking over their soul's body. I am different. You see, every person that uses soul power will be put to the test against themselves. Win, and they are free to use soul power at will. Fail, and the person is doomed to become an EXE. But you are special. Usually the test is in the mind. But because of your power, I am a physical being. I am tied to you, but not for much longer..."

"I cannot think of you as any part of me," I said, "and I never will."

"Don't worry, Adam," the EXE told me, "you won't have to." I looked at him with confusion, "When I kill you, I'll simply be you, instead of just part of you." A transparent dome made of red energy covered the area before I could get away. I immediately readied two "soul flames",as I called it, in my hands.

"I won't go down without a fight!"

"Soul power? Really?" The EXE laughed. "That's not the best weapon against someone that can destroy or even consume souls!"

"What?"

"Don't get it? Here, let me show you!" Suddenly I felt weak, as if so much power was taken from me. The soul flames dissipated.

_No! What happened to my soul power?_

"You won't be needing that. You'll be dead anyway! Besides, it's your soul at risk here. No challenge allows you to take advantage of stakes."

_I guess pokemon moves will do. I am a cross, after all._

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Do you understand what the risks are if he lost you, should you take such a path?" V warned me.

"Yes, and I will go through with it anyway. I can't just hide myself forever."

"...Very well. Tell him when you'd like, but remember what can happen."

"Where is he, by the way? He was nearby about five minutes ago."

"...He's by the pond! Someone else is there, too!" V floated behind me as I ran towards the pond. Who was the other person? When we got to the lake I saw him trapped in a big red dome along with another person. The second person had a wicked grin as if he was going to kill Adam. I started to panic.

"V, we have to help him!"

"We can't intervene. I know what is going on. It's the test of the EXE. This has to take its course uninterrupted. But this is unusual."

"How so?"

"Out of every test, a person's EXE side has never taken a physical form of its own."

* * *

_**Battle Time! Adam vs. Adam . EXE Normal POV**_

"Time to die, Adam!" The EXE suddenly teleported in front of Adam and tried to grab him. Adam jumped back and sent a dark pulse at his EXE, pushing him back. Adam then rushed in and kicked EXE with another pulse of darkness.

"Too slow!" Adam taunted. Then the EXE got up without a mark.

"Fool! you really think you can hurt me that easily?" The EXE lifted an arm and a sphere of dark power launched out of it and hit Adam square in the chest, blowing him back. "I am an EXE! You can't defeat me with just a few simple punches and kicks!"

Adam jumped up and shot a focus blast at his EXE. It went straight through him like a hologram. From behind, the real EXE grabbed Adam and threw him into the shallow water. Adam rolled away and jumped back up, feeling the impact on his back.

_Where did this guy get such strength?_ I thought, _Even__ I can't throw that hard._

"Being an EXE allows for strengths and powers most consider godlike! Even the great Umbra Vis fears such a being!"

"...Umbra Vis?"

"He is a feared multi-incarnate spirit. The first and last Limbonite alive. He wants to destroy the multiverse and recreate it in his own image." EXE rushed at Adam, who jumped to the side and hit him with a foul play attack.

_Multiverse? _Adam thought, _V said something about being from another world, but are there really a chain of universes? _"How do you know about this and I don't? I should know this, too if we really are one in the same." Adam fired a focus blast at EXE. He dodged it with ease.

"You do. Remember all that research you did four years ago? Some of the text mentioned Umbra Vis. And to think after all that you still are so thick!" EXE lunged at Adam, but was kicked back.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You really think it's a coincidence? That V said he was from another world, that he wanted you focused on reassembling something clearly not from this one, never telling you anything about his past, or what he intends to do with that thing? You're being played, Adam!" EXE rushed in, grabbed Adam by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell! You're not any part of me!"

"I am connected to you. I am part of your soul. But once you die, I will be my own self! Then all of Ruby problems will be over soon...Heh heh heh heh heh." That set Adam off. He shot a focus blast at point-blank, causing the sphere to explode on impact with EXE, forcing him to let go.

"...GAH! !" Adam clenched his chest. He took a big hit from that blast, but not nearly as much as his EXE did. It looked to him like the EXE's chest was even blasted open slightly. "If you go so far as to lay a finger on Ruby, Umbra Vis will be the least of your worries!" He would have gone longer, but his neck was hurting.

"Looks like I touched a nerve," The EXE laughed, but then held his hurting, broken ribs. "Good thing she was there to hear you." He pointed to where Ruby and V were standing. Adam looked to see them. Ruby was shocked to see that Adam wanted to keep her safe that badly. "Never get distracted!" Adam was hit by a foul play attack into the dome's wall, shocking him.

_I don't believe you saying the spirit that guarded me for years is the same spirit bent on destroying the multiverse._ Adam couldn't speak vocally; his throat hurt too much from the EXE holding him by it. _Why would he protect me?_

_To use you. To exploit you! Once you collect the pieces he'll kill you!_ Both people barely had the strength to get up. EXE started to envelop himself in darkness._ Consider this a favor. At least I'll put you out of your misery. As for Umbra Vis' victims...No one even escapes him through death! So Ruby will have a real treat!__  
_

Adam was growing weaker by the second. He had to think quickly. What could he use with the strength he had left? He couldn't use focus blast, night daze, or dark pulse. And most other moves he knew required quite some strength, which he didn't have. Fate wasn't fair to him.

_Nothing goes without punishment, Adam. _The EXE echoed in his mind.

Punishment! That's it! Adam began to focus his sight on the one place on his EXE's chest. He charged his fist up with a punishment attack, got close to the edge of the border, and waited. EXE launched himself at Adam with all his might. Adam ducked at the last second, causing the EXE to shock himself at contact with the dome and fall to the ground.

"YYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Adam jumped up at EXE and slammed the attack right into his heart. EXE screamed in pain as his own energy was used against him to destroy his insides. Adam backed away, struggling to stay on his feet. He saw his EXE getting up, with his rib cage and entrails absolutely mutilated.

"Don't think...you're safe now..." The EXE fell to his knees. "You have merely...conquered yourself. But I'll give you...that nobody has ever faced their-*Cough*-EXE in a physical fight, let alone beaten. What is to become of you...is beyond anyone's guess now. Remember who your true enemy is...and never forget to question everything, even if it threatens your life..." The EXE vanished, as did the dome. Adam looked to see his friend was okay.

"Ruby..." Adam suddenly felt a ton of energy flow through him. Being too much for him to take at once, he passed out.

"ADAM!" Ruby ran to Adam, with V floating behind. Ruby flipped Adam onto his back.

"...He's still alive, but barely." V sensed Adam's life force was still present.

"V! Help me!" Ruby, almost in tears, used heal pulse on Adam repeatedly.

"It's no use, there's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait..."

"Ruby! Adam!" Ruby heard N running towards them.

"N! Thank Arceus! Adam's barely alive. Is there anything we can do to help him?" Ruby was in tears by now. N looked at Adam for any sign of what he could do. He noticed something suspicious on the back of his left hand.

"...What's this?" He flipped the hand to see more. It was a dimly glowing image of a golden triangle consisting of four smaller triangles. Half of the central one was glowing white.

"But...how?" V thought aloud. The two turned to him. "That piece was supposed to be in the Oath keeper. How did it get to him?"

"What are you talking about?" N asked, "And who are you, by the way?"

"I'll explain it later, N." Ruby cut N off, "What does this mea-"

"Freeze!" A group of people in uniform came out of nowhere and surrounded the three. "Don't move!"

_Damn Purifiers..._ Ruby thought.

"...You people have guts to be in these areas," V said to the Purifiers. "But you're just being foolish to think- - that blade...Oath Keeper? How did you find it?" A Purifier was holding a sword with a golden handle, pure white blade, and similar design to Eternal Cast.

"Get the kid away from Adam," the Purifier ordered another. The one holding Oath keeper had a slightly different uniform on. An ordinary purifier approached N, but was thrown back by Ruby's psychic attack.

"Stay away from him! I'm warning you!"

"...Hmph. This gardevoir wants to pick a fight...something we don't need." The odd one of the bunch threw a gas grenade, causing N and Ruby to fall asleep.

"As for the spirit, show him our new toy." One Purifier took out a glove that had a purple aura around it. The aura intensified, causing V to grimace in pain, he was then trapped in a specialized box. "We need to take them all back to base."

"But, boss," A Purifier spoke up, "I thought you wanted us to kill Adam."

"He is the first one to face his EXE side physically. We need answers from him to get to the bottom of this. Once we get that lost part, we can hopefully prevent what would otherwise be inevitable."

* * *

**Ruby: Another long chapter, huh?**

**Randomind: Yeah, I'm planning to have longer chapters now. The old ones feel too short. Someday I might even refine them to be more detailed.**

**Adam: I noticed you ripped something from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

**Randomind: Yes, I did. If any of you readers play Ocarina of Time, you probably saw the imagery. If not, here it is. When Adam meets his EXE side in physical form, the inspiration came from when I fought Dark Link in the water temple, a level that is very difficult. Even the pond with its mirror look and patch of land in the middle was ripped from the game. Adam was going to fight his EXE mentally, but that fight in the water temple inspired me to write it into a literal fight, where the sheer power of his EXE side manifested into a being of its own.**

**Ruby: You love that series, don't you.**

**Adam: Of course he does! Any Zelda fan would also notice that this other-worldly item is the Tr-**

**Randomind: Shut it! No spoilers! Sure it's a connection to my crossover, but still don't spoil it! (turns to reader) leave a review if you'd like, and one more request.**

**Ruby: What is your request to the reader?**

**Randomind: If any if you are good at making lyrics, I want you to privately message me lyrics to the Song of Healing. I want the lyrics to make a sad scene sadder, a tragedy more tragic. I want the reader to cry when they read the lyrics along with a tragedy scene.**

**Adam: I don't like where you're taking this.**

**Randomind: If you don't know what the song of healing sounds like here is a link to it. Just delete the parenthesis and spaces before actually going to the site.**

**(h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (w) (w) (w).(youtube).com(/) (watch) (?) (v) (=) (XDX) (4) (Zw) (Ue) (Ook)**

**I am well aware of that popular lyric set on the internet, so don't request that. It is a last resort backup. I ask you guys to MAKE the lyrics from your heart. Thank you in advance and see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Talk With the Boss

**Randomind: Hey, everyone, I'm back!**

**Adam: What the heck happened last chapter?**

**Ruby: We were attacked.**

**Adam: Anything new from you, Randomind?**

**Randomind: Actually, something to tell the readers. (turns to reader) I know many of you are confused as of why there are references and connections to other games when this is supposed to be strictly pokemon. I don't believe that is how the multiverse in my stories should work. I don't see crossover stories as the only opportunities where only two subjects connect. I think of them as when the connections are strong and between two worlds or more, not just one. I see my current and future stories as constantly connected. There will always be noticeable interactions between two subjects because in those stories, they're somewhat still connected.**

**Adam: Which explains the references and "easter eggs" if you will.**

**Randomind: Exactly. Some consider a multiverse like a rarely connected line of worlds. I disagree. My multiverse is like a web. Where in crossovers there are direct interconnections. And in regular stories like this one, the connections are still there, just not as strong, common, or obvious.**

**Ruby: ...This story isn't labled as a crossover.**

**Randomind: That's not the point, Ruby. The point is that just because it's labled as a 'regular' story, that doesn't eliminate any connections to other worlds or universes. (Turns to reader) I'm sorry if you don't like my train of thought. And if you don't, not to worry! Not all of my stories will take place in this multiversal web. But quite many will. And with that out of the way, I don't own pokemon or the name Umbra Vis.**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Talk With the Boss_**

_Unknown Place Adam's POV_

**Are you truly proud of yourself?**

**You really think Ruby will ever accept you?**

**Do you really deny the fact that you are so worthless?**

So many thoughts ran through my head as I was in the void of my unconsciousness. It's horrible, I just want it to stop. I almost died in front of the one I loved, and now all these foreign thoughts are rushing into my head. I began to panic more than I have my entire life.

_Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_

**How pathetic.**

**You still can't accept your fate?**

**You really can't see what V turned you into?**

**He turned you into a weapon for his personal use.**

**For four years he made you void of positive emotion, treating your mind like a disposable tissue!**

_Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _I fell to the invisible imaginary ground.

**You are truly pitiful. **

**You can kill me in physical form, but you can't keep your own head straight? **

**You killed me. **

**My being doesn't even exist anymore, and yet I still can haunt you as a memory.**

**You are weak, pathetic!**

_If I'm so pathetic, then how did I eliminate your existence?_

**If you're so strong, then why can't you defend your mind against a mere memory?**

That's when I began to question why I was panicking. My real EXE was gone. This thing is a memory. One I can control. I got up, breathed deeply, and began to think.

_Is this a coma? Am I in a deep unconsciousness? Keep calm._

**See? When you're not panicking, you do fine. That's the strategy of what was your other side, your EXE.**

_How is that a strategy?_

**I can't hinder you, so I might as well help you. The main way for an EXE to trap a victim is to drive them out of balance. The EXE the Purifiers know of was known to take down impossible odds against foes that at first seemed to clearly outmatch the EXE. Master the enemy and you'll win against anything without a doubt.**

_Really? _I already doubted what the memory of my EXE was saying,_ Tell me how he'd beat such odds._

**If you are to hold your own against an enemy that clearly outmatches you, you must catch them off guard. Shock them and make them afraid of you. Make the very look in your eyes pierce their souls. When overpowered, you need to have surprise, fear, and intimidation turned into an exploitable form. Break them before you face them!**

As much as I'd hate to admit it, he had a point. When he fought me, he tried to intimidate me, he tried to freeze me with fear. And it worked! For a moment I felt afraid, I felt defenseless. I was against my own death.

**And to think you'll have the perfect opportunity soon. You're being dragged to the Purifier base.**

_How do you know the strategy of an EXE? How do you know I'm going to their base? Aren't you just a memory?_

**Did I ever say who the memory came from?** Apparently, he's someone else's memory.

_So who you were, and what you said about V was all a lie?_

**Smart kid. But still thick. I lied about who I was, but V is still that spirit. If you want to know the truth in anything, you must question what you already know. That is reality. I was not lying about V.** He could call me thick and stubborn all he'd like, but I still didn't believe him.

_Who are you? For real?_

**Even with your power, your EXE side could never truly take physical form just from your power. If EXEs did, It would happen all the time. The reason for yours being physically alive was that I decided to...play with you. Your EXE had a little assistance from me. I was a messenger of the only EXE to have ever succeeded in causing mass destruction.** I remembered the EXE the Purifiers are afraid of. **Just because he's been thrown in Limbo, it doesn't mean he can't reach out. He knows who you are, Adam! He'll be coming for you! I was merely a stepping stone! If you wish for those you love to stay alive, you better prepare yourself! **Everything suddenly started to suddenly feel distorted. I bet everything around me was as well, but I couldn't see shit from the start, so how was I to know?** Will you be**** ready, Adam? **His voice began to warp.

_Ready for what?_

**reAdY fOr rOunD tWo? **My head hurt so much that I blacked out again, despite already being unconscious.

* * *

_Purifier Base_

I groaned as I woke up. I couldn't remember much about what happened after the incident at the pond. I noticed a man in uniform approaching me. He was about three inches taller than me, and had blue eyes, black hair and a little bit of a beard.

"...Well, at least one of you is up." One? What about Ru- -RUBY! I immediately jumped out of my half-sleep state.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUBY?!" I reached for him, but was stopped. I looked to see my arm was chained to the wall.

"...She's alive. And apparently you care about her quite a bit. Allow me to introduce myself. Most people refer to me as the 'Purifier Boss', but you can call me Andrew...Andrew Onyx."

"That's just an alias, isn't it?"

"...You're smart for a sixteen-year-old."

"Sixteen? But..."

"That fight at the pond put you into a coma. One that lasted two years. I'll bring you up to date on your friends. One of which you should question your faith in."

"What are you talking about, 'Andrew' ?" I pulled on the chains, but was shocked by a jolt of lightning.

"Like it? That was specifically made for you. The system started in alpha when I realized you were still alive. Anyway, back to the subject. Your friends, except for the spirit, were put into the same coma for some reason. We don't know why, but it could have been that your minds synced at one point and brought them down into a coma with you. By one day, you are the last one to wake up."

"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

"I need answers. I need to know how it was that you somehow were able to meet your EXE face to face in physical form? That has never happened before. I want answers."

"...Fine. But under my circumstances and conditions. Some people have thought of you as 'honorable'. I bet you want that reputation intact."

"...What are your terms?"

"When questioning is over, I want information on your part. I also want my friends and I freed when that's done."

"...Let me think about it. But for now, I'll keep you here. However, for being quite clever, I'll let your gardevoir see you. 'Ruby', right?" I was suspicious, but those who didn't hate the leader of this group knew him as reputable and a man of his word. Why I didn't threaten death on him right away was beyond me, but something stopped me from threatening the very man that burned my parents to death.

"Yes, that's her name." Andrew walked out. I stayed put. Only a fool would think to try something right when the leader isn't looking. Besides, there were cameras everywhere. I looked around as quickly as I could. I saw my wrists were covered by these metal bracelets. They each looked like high tech gear. That's rich coming from a man who grew up in a world that can heal any wound, fracture, disease, and the like almost instantly.

_Just where were these guys from?_ I thought, _Are they other-worldly like V is?_ I heard the door open and saw Ruby running to me.

"Adam!" She nearly crushed me with a bear hug. "I missed you so much!" She began to be in tears.

"...I missed you, too." I figured now was not a good time to tell her. After all, we're in the middle of a building locked down by a syndicate that hunted us down for eight years. There would be better times than this, assuming Andrew keeps his word. "What's going on? Where are N and V?"

"N was with me. I have no clue where V is. He couldn't be far, though."

"I hope he's not."

"Don't worry. He'll help us out of this." I didn't answer. "Right?" I just couldn't say yes to that. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"...I have found out some things in my coma..."

"Like?"

"Time's up, gardevoir!" A grunt was watching us.

"...I'll tell you later. It's best if you just do what they say for now." Ruby began to tear up a little.

"But, Adam, I-"

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Just be patient. Please."

"...Okay." She sniffled. It hurt me to see her like this, but I had to deal with it. She left the room and the grunt shut the door behind him. From what just happened I clearly knew she was in pain. What did they do to her?

I looked at the "bracelets" on my wrists. I extended one arm and tried to create a soul flame. Nothing happened. I tried to fire a dark pulse. Nothing. I tried both with the other hand. Not a single thing changed.

"I see you've found out what those dampeners do." Andrew walked back in. He had a smile on his face. "They 'dampen' your energies to the point where you're no better than a full human. You won't be getting away without my information."

"What the hell did your group do to Ruby?" Andrew looked at the door, and back at me.

"We didn't do anything to her. She's just sad that it's been two years since she last saw anyone she cared for, especially you."

"Really? Even at that, it looked like she was in pain. Why?"

"First, let's get down to business." A staff materialized out of thin air into his hand. He waved it, breaking the chains I was connected to. "Before you get any ideas, I hunted EXE's all over the multiverse, so don't expect any chance of a getaway." He pulled out two chairs. One he sat in, the other I did. "How did you meet that spirit." I went silent. I didn't want to answer to a man that almost destroyed my future. But I needed answers as well.

"I see you want to play 'mute' here." Andrew shrugged. "Look, I know we got off the wrong foot. And that's my fault. I killed your parents and tried to kill you because I was afraid of another strong EXE rising again. Not a day goes by where I don't question if it was worth it. I underestimated your abilities in every corner, considering you stayed off my radar for eight years, and considering you killed a physical manifestaion of your EXE, which has never happened before. I misjudged you."

"Why did you kill my parents? And how did you know I could use soul power before I did."

"Genetics. Your mother actually had close connections with a clan of nomads who knew this art. They saw that she was worthy of soul power. And they taught it to her. She was not very strong in it, but I knew about her. If she passed the trait of soul power utility down to you, a cross, like she did, there could be no telling what could happen. I tried to bring the hit on you to prevent another EXE. Sure, I hunted them, but after throwing the well-known EXE into Limbo due to him being too powerful to just kill, I couldn't take a chance. I also knew your parents would get in the way, so they had to go down, too."

"...huh..." I was skeptic, but I have to consider the whole picture to find the truth. "Why is this EXE so different from others? You said you killed EXEs for a living."

"The well-known one had the ability to destroy and devour the souls of others, gaining power in the process. Having destroyed an entire world single-handedly, things lost control. Now some info from you. How did you manage to stay off my radar for so long?"

"I hid in the place your grunts wouldn't go. V took Ruby and I under my wing from then on. What made you look in the center of the forest?"

"Two things. We knew Eternal cast was in that forest, only to realize the two Purifiers that touched it went crazy. We figured an entity known as Umbra Vis was lurking in the forest, too. That spirit that took you in is also the same spirit that wants to destroy the multiverse! Do you have any idea how he plans to accomplish that? Through you!"

"What? I don't believe that!"

"Think about it, Adam. Has he told you what that lost part does."

"Yes."

"It can do more than just what he told you, Adam. It is part of something bigger, something friends and enemies have killed each other over for years on end. Umbra Vis wants that thing. To reach his goal, all he needs is that one part to get the other three. How did you manage to face your EXE face to face?"

"I didn't realize how until when I was in a coma."

"What?"

"Is the EXE you know telepathic?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He talked to me through a memory he put into me. He caused the physical manifestation, thinking it would kill me."

"What?! He is reaching to the outside?!" He got up from his seat. "How did he grow so strong as to communicate to other worlds, despite being in Limbo..." He turned to me.

"Is that all?"

"No, I have a few things left."

"What, that you hate me for being a cross?"

"Don't push it...I would order you dead now, but as I see it, there are far more threatening matters now."

"That still doesn't explain why you won't just kill me."

"The reason my group isn't going to kill you now is because the famous EXE is intimidated by you."

"Why the hell would he be intimidated by me?"

"Adam, it is difficult to win the test of an EXE mentally. You did it physically, where even some of the best in soul power would have died. And you said yourself that the physical manifestation was an act of the EXE, something he planned to do. Don't you see, Adam? He wants to kill you before you become a match for him."

"Okay..." I didn't see what he was trying to get to me. I am thick.

"I'll strike a deal here. You find a way to seal the EXE eternally so he can't do shit to this realm, and tell us how to do it. And I'll make up for what I did to you ten years ago. Deal?" He held his hand out.

"...I'll need some time to think about that. And I'll need to talk with Ruby and N about this." He put his hand down.

"Take your time. We sent N back home. Ghetsis was pissed when we found out we took his son. Not wanting conflict with them, I let him go. As for Ruby, I'll bring her in." He began to walk out, but turned back to me, "Oh, and by the way, don't be afraid to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"I knew that look in your eyes when you saw Ruby. Don't worry. It's not like you'll be in a bigger mess."

"Oh..." I realized what he meant. He left to go get Ruby. Remembering it would take a long time for them to return, I looked about to see how I could keep myself busy. The chains suddenly reappeared and connected one of the dampeners back to the wall. I looked at the door's exit sign above. I noticed that the E on the sign was a little off. It started to bother me a little. Then soon, it really began to irritate me. Eventually it was totally frustrating. I instantly realized what was happening to me.

_Shit! OCD, OCD, OCD OCD OCD OCD OCDOCDOCDOCDOCDOCD!"_

* * *

**Ruby: Another cliff hanger? Come on!**

**Randomind: Sorry, that's just how I write.**

**Adam: Will there always be those?**

**Randomind: Thankfully, no. Soon there won't be many cliff hangers in later chapters.**

**Adam: Really? Can we see?**

**Randomind: (troll face) Find out next time!**

**Ruby: (under breath) Mother fucker.**

**Randomind: leave a review and if you can, message me lyrics to that song in chapter 5 and see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Past Put Behind

**Adam: Seriously?**

**Randomind: What?**

**Ruby: We read last chapter. That is dumb how Andrew is offering to make peace after all those chapters of Adam wanting to bring justice.**

**Randomind: It would make more sense if you read the chapters that'll come later.**

**Adam: Then show us.**

**Randomind: No. I won't spoil anything. (Turns to reader) I don't own pokemon or the name Umbra Vis. I don't own anything else for that matter.**

**Adam: How the hell do you pronounce the "Vis" in "Umbra Vis"?**

**Randomind: I think you pronounce it like "Vee".**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: A Past Put Behind_**

_Purifier Base Adam's POV_

Great. Just fucking great. I've been left alone for ten minutes and I'm already getting pissed off at a defective exit sign for no reason! What the hell is with me?

_Keep calm, Adam, _I thought to myself, _Focus on your decision._

I had two choices. Refuse the offer Andrew gave me, or help them out in finding a way to permanently seal the EXE in Limbo so he never gets out. This was a toughie. I didn't want to assist the very syndicate that almost ruined my life, but then again, that's too far in the past to complain about, it's not like refusing them will change that. Besies, they and I had bigger things to worry about. That EXE probably wants revenge for being in the cold realm. And apparently I pose a threat to the guy, because he failed to use the other side of me to kill me. If I worked with them, I could have a chance at keeping the EXE at bay. The EXE is the real enemy in all this. In the corner of my eye I saw Ruby entering the room. When the door shut, my chains vanished. I was still amazed.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" Ruby asked.

"What, the offer?" I wanted to make sure she was referring to that.

"You think he'll keep his promise? He killed your parents! He even tried to convince me that the EXE talked to you in your coma! You need to remember tha-"

"I need to move on!" She went wide-eyed at my sudden burst. "What is done is done, I can't change it. Besides, you know the saying, 'an enemy of my enemy is my friend', don't you?"

"He tried to make me beleive that the EXE threatened you in your coma."

"That really did happen." Her eyes widened even more. "The EXE is after me. He even triggered the incident at the pond!"

"But what he said about V. That can't be true!"

"...Truthfully, I'm conflicted on that. I am starting to think you were right to be skeptic so many years ago."

"I was so young back then! I didn't know what it was to truly trust someone!"

"First thing to do in finding the truth: question what you already know. Besides, if we find that Eye of the Soul, we can find out for sure. Back to the subject. I know what the group did, but there is something far worse trying to break free from Limbo. I would be far more concerned about the EXE than the Purifiers."

"...I understand. But what about V?"

"Until I am certain, we should still trust him, but be cautious. If what Andrew said is true, V won't do anything until the part V wants is reassembled. As much as I don't like it, I think we should take the deal."

"Okay..." Ruby sniffled.

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I had a nightmare yesterday while you were still in the coma."

"What happened?"

"In the dream, we were in a dark place. No sun, no moon, just a void sky and a ground made of this weird black rock. The both of us were running away from something. I couldn't see what it was, but I started to get really scared when this really demented laughter echoed around us, and the flame on a torch you were holding turned pitch black, yet still gave off light. I was frozen with fear, but you encouraged me to keep going. You were frightened, too. After two minutes of walking, this blue creature appeared very up close. He was right in front of us with pitch black eyes and glowing blood red pupils." She began to cry a little. "I woke up with a sharp clawing pain in my chest and a demonic voice saying 'Found you' echoing in my head." She started crying harder. I brought her close to comfort her. It frustrated me knowing I couldn't admit to her while stuck in this place. "Even now, sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still see his face, his horrible, soul piercing face!"

I couldn't take it. She was bawling on my shoulder now. This was torture seeing her like this! Knowing her pain was setting my teeth on edge. I know I had to calm her down somehow. I reached into my pocket for anything and found a sitrus berry. I gave it to her in hope that she'd stop crying.

"...Thanks..." She sniffled, took a deep breath, and then started eating it.

"If we find a way to make that seal, we can stop this monster from ever hurting anyone again. That's why we need to make this deal; the EXE threatens us all."

"...Okay, just make sure you stay safe, Adam." I wiped from the tears from her face, all the while hoping I could get out of the base to tell her how I feel.

"Have you two come to an agreement?" Andrew walked in. I looked at Ruby. She nodded.

"Deal, as long as after the seal is made, you no longer target us or any of my friends." I waited for his response.

"Deal. Once that demonic thing is forever away from us, you won't be targeted. But we will keep a close watch while you search for a way to seal the EXE."

"I understand. Now can you please let us go?"

"Don't worry. After some lunch, you'll be free to go." We had a big turkey lunch. During it I found out that Andrew was forty-five years old. This surprised me considering that he looked in his twenties. I couldn't imagine what kept him looking so young for a guy his age. Ruby, V, and I were about to be escorted out before something else popped up.

"Adam, before you go, I just want three more minutes to talk." Whatever it was must've been important, so I agreed. He was holding something in his hand.

"What is it?"

"I want you to hold on to this." He pulled out a sword I recognized as Oath Keeper."

"But...why me?"

"We thought something was in it that we needed, but it wasn't. Besides, this thing is known for slaying stuff some consider immortal or just invulnerable, such as EXEs. Plus, if I'm right about that spirit, this will be your only defense. Nobody should ever have to suffer at the hands of Umbra Vis."

"...Thanks." The dampeners dropped to the ground. He told me the effects should wear off in about a couple hours.

"I apologize for this whole misunderstanding. I was after you because I was afraid of your other side. But knowing you beat that side, despite interference with the EXE, things should get better...eventually." We left shortly after. After a couple of days we made our way back to Unova and then the Lostlorn Forest. Ruby and I took a long nap after arriving at home sweet home.

* * *

_V's POV_

When Adam and Ruby fell asleep, I began to wander about the forest. Those Purifiers were really tough interrogators. I was surprised that they could hold me. It seems they really have stepped up their game. It's no wonder they can take down lesser EXEs. But the one monster destroyed Limbo when he was thrown in.

I saw what Limbo was like before the EXE turned it into the dark, barren wasteland it is now. Before all that, Limbo was a beautiful place. It was full of life. It was always bright there, and it healed the if-damaged soul of anyone just by being in the realm. It would feel like home anyone, even if they had a terrible life. If you were to die, it would have been extremely hard to choose between the heaven most know, and Limbo. Sure, you could have gone there in life, but it was also great for the departed, too.

Now being in that realm is a fate worse than death. The sky is pitch black as the ground, void of any star, cloud or moon. There is little there that is alive or dead, as it has been consumed by none other than the EXE that destroyed an entire world. Andrew is onto me, saying I'm Umbra Vis, the spirit bent on destroying the multiverse. I know Adam agreed to help the Purifiers seal him in Limbo, but I can't let them do that.

Limbo is my home.

It's true that I am the Umbra Vis most know, but I am more misunderstood than anything. I don't want to destroy the multiverse. I don't want to recreate it. That would be something an insane EXE would want. That item we've been searching for eight years is part of something bigger. I need that if I'm going to restore Limbo to its original, glorious state. But they want it to stop that monster. So why not solve both? Use the four parts to kill the EXE so I can repair my home.

Unfortunately, the Purifiers won't listen. They never have, and never will. They know about my past incarnations. But in those early ones, where I did threaten the multiverse, I was just angry because my home was destroyed and I was powerless to do anything about it. I forgot that if I got my full power back, I could destroy the EXE.

The reason I never told Adam about most of my incarnations was because it would jeopardize everything. If Adam knew about my past, he'd agree with the Purifiers. I just want Limbo back to normal, to the safe haven it once was...

Recently I've been concerned on whether or not to send those two out to find the Eye of the Soul. Adam's EXE is gone, but his powers are still in him. This could mean something really good or really bad. Hopefully it is a good sign.

* * *

_An hour later Ruby's POV_

After taking a nap I woke up. It was starting to snow, yet somehow this forest still stayed warm, despite snow being plentiful. Adam was still asleep. I walked around the pond and sat on a small rock.

I really hoped Adam would reciprocate if I told him, but I just don't know how or when to say it. It's difficult to understand anything at this point. Not knowing what to do or when to do it can seriously get to someone. I guess that's what it means to be afraid. I don't know why, but I started to drift off into fantasy, probably just my mind's way of getting me to stop worrying.

I imagined myself in a clearing in the forest. Everything was beautifully covered in snow. Adam and I were playing in the snow, just having one of those rare times by ourselves where we could have fun. I looked about in this fantasy and didn't see V. Ignoring that, I sat down and watched the imaginary Adam and imaginary me horsing around. It felt relaxing to just watch them have fun. The cold, yet soothing wind blowing, the cloudy, yet wonderful sky. Everything was just perfect.

I looked a little more for V. I still didn't see him in my dream world. It felt weird, but I actually expected him to be somewhere in my world. For some reason I was concentrating hard without trying. My attention turned back to the imaginary Adam and imaginary me. They had stopped playing in the snow. 'Adam' had taken 'my' hand and they started to dance a little bit. It was a slow dance, one that I took a heartwarming feeling from. My heart had also ached at the same time, remembering this was only a fantasy.

When the dancing was over the dream's Adam brought the dream's me closer to him, to the point where they were hugging. 'Adam' whispered something in 'my' ear, which made 'my' eyes open up widely. They looked at each other for about ten seconds. Then they leaned together and kissed. Even though this was just a dream, I still felt like the happiest woman there was. Everything started to blot out in a bright light. Right before the dream ended I heard a woman's voice faintly say, "So it is done..."

There was more to the dream, but I dozed so off I couldn't remember the rest. I yawned and began to wonder what made me concentrate so much while in the dream. All I did was sit on a rock with my hands on it.

_With my hands on it! Oh, no! _I immediately got off, realizing I just put that entire vision into that rock. If Adam sat on it, he'd know without me telling him! I began to panic. This was bad! _Don't worry, Ruby. He never sits there. He won't notice._

"Ruby," Adam called out, "Ruby, where are you?" After calming myself, I went over to Adam to see what he wanted.

"Yes, Adam?"

"I realized in my coma that I am strong physically, but my mind needs conditioning."

"Where are you going with this?"

**She's not going to like this,** I read his mind.

"Adam? What is it?" I gave him a concerned look.

"...I want you to attack my mind." He was right. I didn't believe what he said.

"W-What? You're kidding!"

"I wish I was, Ruby. But this is the only way I can strengthen my mind so I can resist a mental attack against anything. Please, Ruby." I could tell he didn't want to do it, but knew it was necessary.

"Okay...When should we start?"

"Now would be a good idea. Go your fullest."

"...Five seconds." After the countdown, I raised my hand and began to attack him at the mind.

Adam immediately reacted to the attack. He went on one knee, and squinted a bit, but did little else. I don't see how he considered his mind weak. Most people did much, much worse in such attacks. After a full minute of hitting his mind with my strength, I pulled back. He got up.

"You didn't seem so bad," I said.

"I usually don't show the truth in stuff like that. Read my mind to see what I mean." I read his mind back to the moments when I attacked him. I stood corrected. He did horribly. I could swear he even did a little worse than most. But he sure was great at hiding it. But hiding isn't enough.

"This is going to take a while..."

We did the routine for about a full hour nonstop. Seeing Adam like this was beginning to probably hurt me more than the routine was hurting him. Eventually I couldn't take it, and had to stop. I even teared up a little.

"What gives?" He was in pain, yet wanted to continue. I guess the attacks had an effect on him.

"...I can't keep hurting you like this! I can't!" I began to cry.

**Why did I make her do this? **I read his mind. Great, I gave Adam the guilt trip.

"Ruby?" I looked up. "Perhaps we should take a trip around Unova."

"Are you sure? What would V sa-"

"We've stayed with him for eight years. I'm sure he'll let us go for a couple of weeks."

"You sure he will let us?"

"Can't hurt to ask." We walked over to the resting area of the Eternal Cast sword. We saw V floating around it.

"Hey, V." He went over to Adam. "I was wondering if Ruby and I could go take a trip around the region for a few weeks."

"...And with great timing, too." The both of us were confused. "I was just about to send you two out to find the Eye of the Soul. But make sure you don't draw attention. That means no soul power, and try to keep Oath Keeper hidden."

"Understood." We were about to leave before V stopped us again.

"Adam, put out your hand for a second." He obeyed. When V got close to his hand, that dim pattern of triangles came on his hand again, along with half of the center triangle being a bright white.

"...Was that a piece of the part we've been searching for?" Adam was shocked.

"Yes. The only thing that piece can do alone is allow the owner to dissolve and summon Oath Keeper at will." Adam tried to destroy Oath Keeper. It disappeared. When he tried summoning it, it reappeared.

"...That's convenient." I spoke up. "Now you can easily hide that sword."

"It is...well, we should get going." We waved goodbye to V. As we left the forest, Adam looked at me. "Where do you want to go first?"

"How about...Icirrus City?"

"Sure." We began to walk out onto the route.

"Remember the time when you were twelve and you tried that trick with the pokeball?"

"Hey it worked. Not only did the pokeball break, but it also made you immune to any other pokeball we'd ever come across. The trick was worth it."

"Yeah, but it caused an EMP that ruined any device that was within a mile of the forest. Remember how the news said there were complaints nonstop?" Both of us couldn't help but laugh. "You think it's safe to go out there?"

"Nobody in the public has seen us for ten years. We'll be okay. I'm sure of it." With that being said, we walked into Nimbasa City.

* * *

**Adam: Boooooooo!**

**Randomind: *sigh* What?**

**Adam: All that time I prepared to take on the Purifiers, only to make peace with them? Dude, what the fuck?**

**Randomind: You had to move on. You can't just hold a grudge forever.**

**Adam: Yeah, I guess you're right...**

**Randomind: Anyhow, who said something wouldn't spark another fire between you and Purifiers?**

**Ruby: There will be something?**

**Randomind: I'll just spoil it. Yes, but not for a long time. And I mean long!**

**Adam: Did you two just hear something?**

**Ruby: No, why do you a-(lights go off)**

**Adam: Ruby, can you come with me to the circuit breakers?**

**Ruby: Sure. (Both of them walk off, and bump into a wall)**

**Randomind: I'll contact the neighbors in case this is a mass blackout. (lights seven candles. Two of which he gives Adam and Ruby. The two leave the room.) Anyway, leave a review if you'd like. If you have any lyrics for that song I mentioned in chapter six, go ahead and message me them. And see you la-**

**? ? ? ?: (Kefka laughter)**

**Randomind: ...Who's there?**


	9. Chapter 9: Dragonspiral Tower

**Randomind: Are all the breakers set?**

**Adam: Yep, they're good to go! (Randomind presses a switch on a panel, lighting up the house.)**

**Randomind: Finally!**

**Ruby: I wonder what caused that blackout?**

**Randomind: Blown fuse, probably. Anyway...(Turns to reader) I know not many of you people want to give opinions on my stories. I don't have a real problem with that, but it's just that I want some outside advice. I want to know what you think is good about my story, what needs work, and the like. As of when this chapter is posted, I will have six reviews. Five of which are by the same reader. (I mean no offense) I just want your opinions, people. But only post if you feel it's important.**

**Adam: A quick question: When in the Pokemon continuity is this story supposed to take place?**

**Randomind: Well, from what I found, during the events of Pokemon Black/White Version, N is twenty years old. I made you to be just about the same age as him. So comparing N or your age to that of N's during the actual game/manga/anime, you can get an idea on when this story takes place.**

**Ruby: You mentioned that there are still connections to other games. Why didn't you then just label this a crossover, then?**

**Randomind: Because the connections are usually just references. For example, just because Mario is playing Mortal Kombat, that doesn't mean the story has to be labled a Mario-Mortal Kombat crossover. But when the characters are physically appearing constantly in a way in which they are clearly identified, then I find it appropriate to do so.**

**Ruby: So why isn't this a Pokemon-Sonic crossover?**

**Randomind: Because Sonic (the EXE if you haven't noticed) never physically appears...except for one chapter where he does, but since it's not regularly and goes along with that whole multiverse speech I said earlier, that's why. (gasps for air and turns for reader) I don't own anything referenced in this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Dragonspiral Tower**_

Unknown _place unknown POV_

I have the worst of suspicions that something is stirring up. I don't know how long until it will get dangerous even for someone like me. I sent my friend to look into the future to see what awaits that boy. I hope it isn't much.

"Have you seen Adam's future, Dialga?"

"...It is clouded, my Lady. There is little to be based on to predict his fate."

"What can you take from it? There must be something."

"I have seen what...he...has done to Limbo. I heard a demonic voice engulf the vision I had. The boy is not likely to be safe, even with his power."

"I see...things are worse than I assumed..."

"Do you think, my Lady, that...the triplets from that one place will atte-"

"Nobody knows the rules better than they, do, Dialga. They would never interfere with my world, as I would never interfere with their's."

"Even at that, they also know how dangerous that monster is. And if they find out Umbra Vis is there, they will try to intervene."

"Until I know for sure Sonic will escape Limbo, I will not allow them to do anything to my world! Do you understand?!" Dialga backed up at my sudden outburst.

"...Yes, my Lady. Is that all?"

"No. Send Cobalion here. I have an assignment for him."

"As you wish..." Dialga left to get Cobalion.

_There is something about that boy I don't quite get,_ I thought,_ If his EXE is dead, then why is that power essence of him still in Adam? I wonder how Sonic managed to bring that boy's EXE into physical form while in the depths of Limbo.._

"You wanted to see me, Lady Arceus?"

"Yes, Cobalion. What news from the realm below?"

"Adam has left the forest. He is searching for the Eye of the Soul."

"Are the Purifiers giving him trouble?"

"No, my Lady...In fact, he's helping them find a way to seal Sonic so he doesn't come out of Limbo."

"...Strange. I thought he'd never help them."

"Well, they both know what the real threat is. So it actually makes some sense..."

"I just don't understand it. If Sonic could communicate with Adam through Limbo, he'd have to...Cobalion, I need you to keep a closer watch on the boy. Make sure nothing happens to him."

"But, my Lady, people can spot me from very far distances, and I can't use illusions or transformations."

"Mew can teach you. She's been cautious about our actions lately, but she'll do it. As soon as you learn, I want you on Unova grounds with eyes and ears over Adam. Make sure the boy stays safe."

"Yes, Lady Arceus." Cobalion ran off.

_That essence of an EXE is still in him. Why..._

* * *

_Icirrius City Ruby's POV_

It was snowing lightly, though the ground was completely covered in a blanket of it. We heard children singing a song about truth and ideals. This really caught Adam's attention.

"That song...I don't know why, but it kind of speaks to me a little." Adam sat down and watched the children sing around in a circle.

"How so, Adam?" I sat down with him as he answered. He had a sad look in his eye.

"Have you ever wondered, Ruby, if we have a destined purpose? Have you wondered what we were to do with ourselves, when the search was over and the seal was made?"

"...I guess I've never thought of that...It actually kind of makes me e-"

"Empty inside, yeah. No matter how hard I try to put that thought aside, it just keeps coming back. You have been by my side for so long...yet I feel so alone...I...don't know...why..." Adam put his face into his hands. He didn't make a sound, but I knew he was feeling terrible.

"Don't worry, Adam. You'll be okay..." I decided to rub his back with my arm a little to make him feel better.

"...Thanks..."

"Maybe I can look into your mind to see why this could be the case..."

"Go ahead." I was surprised that he didn't protest against something like that. I decided to look into his memories to see what it was.

After seeing his memories, I couldn't find anything that would have been a lead. But the weird thing was that during my sweep I felt something...off. There was this outside influence coming from somewhere I didn't know. It was a cold, depressing, and stressful feeling. All of it coming from outside. I pulled out the moment I realized what it was.

"It's not you, Adam! The EXE is messing with you!"

"What?! But how?"

"I don't know, but we should get working on that mental conditioning right away." I got up to get ready, but Adam stopped me.

"It may not be a good idea to do that in a populated area like this, or someone could get the wrong idea." I looked over Adam's shoulder and saw a woman walking towards us. She had blue eyes. She wore classy robes that were also blue, with her hair being a slightly darker shade of the same color. She was holding this thing that looked like a harp. How she could wear a robe like that in freezing cold weather was beyond me.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "but I couldn't help but overhear you two talking."

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Adam stood up.

"...Call me Natalie."

_She's hiding something,_ Adam thought. My thought exactly. Who was she really?

"What brings you two here?"

"Just visiting. We haven't traveled much, so we decided to look around the region for a change. You?" Adam seemed curious.

"...I'm not sure if this is a good place to say..."

_Apparently "Natalie" has something to say..._ I began to have this feeling of jealousy building up. I tried to suppress it. And thankfully, it worked.

"Too personal?" Adam asked.

"Not that...I need to talk with you for a second in private." Natalie obviously had a secret. I tried to read her mind to see what it was, but, to my surprise, she was actually blocking me like it was nothing. Where was she from?

"...Very well. Ruby, can you wait a minute, this won't take long."

"Okay..." I watched them walk to the side of the tunnel to Dragonspiral Tower and watched them. That feeling of jealousy started to come back.

* * *

_Adam's POV_

"What's so secret that nobody else can know?" I was a little bothered, but not by that much.

"I know who you are, Adam. And I know there's more to your travels than just for the fun of it." Yep, she knew something.

"H-How did you find out about me?" I wanted to know.

"A former friend of ours knows you. One that we tried to track down for so long. You know him in the forest."

"V..."

"His full name is Umbra Vis. I'm sure you know what kind of reputation is on that name."

"What makes you think V is that spirit?"

"Cast a soul flame. I know you can." I obeyed, knowing I couldn't hide anything. "Umbra Vis is the master of the power that fuels that flame. If he gets that part that you're trying to reassemble, there's no telling what could happen. I am warning you if you combine that part...I can't imagine what co-"

"He saved me from death."

"Yes, to use you. You have had multiple warnings of this!"

"If I find that part, I will be a step closer to sealing the EXE in Limbo."

"...Fine. If I can't convince you, then the Eye of the Soul will. Then you'll see why the part won't give you any chance of sealing Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"That was the EXE's name before he snapped. I could tell you more, but I have to go. I have other things to tend to." She quickly started to speed off. Suddenly, her voice went in my head through telepathy. **To find the truth, question everything. Do so with the eye!** I went over to an impatient, yet smiling Ruby.

"Did you hit on and scare her off?" Ruby laughed.

"No," I chuckled a little bit, but then got serious again." She knows about me, and what we're looking for while on this trip."

"Is she for or against us?"

"...I'm not sure...let's be cautious about her."

"...Dragonspiral Tower?"

"Sure." We took a walk to the tower and, despite my gut feeling not to, went in to the top.

_At the top of the tower..._

"Well, this place is quite an interesting ruin..." The both of us were walking around and picking at some stones.

"I doubt there is much interesting still here...Hey, what's this?" Ruby picked up a black stone, a shiny one, too. I saw an average man with silver hair walk into the floor we were on. He noticed Ruby holding the stone.

"Hey! Don't!" The man ran to Ruby. Suddenly the stone started emitting a dark aura and floated out of her hand. "Great!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone who should get you out of here! Do you realize what you did? ?" The three of us ran for the exit, but a wall made of the same black aura blocked us out.

"...Shit..." I said.

" 'Shit' is right, you fucking moron!" In a flash of light, we barely dared to look back. Standing before us was none other than the Deep Black Pokemon known as Zekrom. The roar intimidated us all.

"Where am I? How long have I been out? What's going on?"

"Zekrom, it's been very long. You are home in Dragonspiral Tower." The man spoke up.

"Who are you? Ruby asked the man, "What are you doing here?"

"...You, boy...come closer," Zekrom said. I moved closer to him, shuddering a little bit. "That essence...in that amount...YOU ARE WITH HIM!" Zekrom slashed at me. I barely jumped back, with his claw inches away from decimating my face. I quickly got my distance from the dragon.

"With who?" Ruby asked.

"With Sonic! I know that essence when I sense it! It is in too much of a normal amount!" Zekrom roared.

"What? I'm against the guy! I would never side with a monster like him!" I defended myself.

"Liar!" he used Dragonbreath and barely missed me.

"Ruby, come with me!" The man took Ruby downstairs while the aura flickered, but then it became steady afterwards. How that was so I didn't understand.

"I will kill any EXE that I see!" Zekrom started to charge up electricity.

"I will defend myself!" I summoned Oath Keeper into my hands.

**_Battle Time! Adam vs Zekrom Normal POV_**

Zekrom wrapped himself in a fusion bolt, and hovered into the air. Adam felt energy radiating from the blade. Zekrom rose up and rushed to the ground. Adam avoided a direct hit, but the surrounding electricity caught him. Shrugging it off, Adam jumped back and slashed the air in front of him multiple times, sending white arc-shaped beams at the legendary pokemon. They all directly hit Zekrom, pushing him into the wall. Zekrom got up and used another dragonbreath attack at Adam. Most of the fire hit Adam directly. Remembering how he dealt with fire before, Adam used soul power to puch away the flames so he wouldn't get too burned.

"Impressive, boy. But you won't live to serve Sonic!" A clear aura wrapped around Zekrom's forehead. He flew at an incredible speed and tried to smash Adam with Zen Headbutt. Adam slid the the left, but tripped on a loose stone, hitting his spine and back of his head on a pillar. Zekrom turned towards Adam and tried the same attack. Adam rolled away, leaving the pokemon to crumble the pillar with his skull.

_If he lands a direct hit on me, I'm done for!_ Adam tried to think with some pain in his back. _I've got to wear him down._ Adam flung a few more sword beams at Zekrom. The dragon began to fly into the air. "I am not an EXE! I am trying to seal Sonic into Limbo! What part of that don't you understand?"

"Your essence of an EXE is beyond any I've ever seen. Even compared to that of him! And I'm supposed to ignore that!?" Thunderclouds began to surround the legendary pokemon and charge up. Adam cast a barrier of energy around himself. A huge lightning bolt struck the two, destroying the barrier and stunning Zekrom. Adam took the opportunity and shot Zekrom with a focus blast. A direct hit wasn't made, but the burst caused Zekrom to fall to the floor.

Adam ran towards the aura blocking the exit. He jammed Oath Keeper into the aura and slowly started to cut it. Adam turned around to see the Deep Black Pokemon preparing another fusion bolt. Pulling his sword out, Adam jumped to a pillar before Zekrom bashed into the exit.

"I am not an enemy, Zekrom! Just because I know soul power, that does not make me an EXE!"

"Soul power is not the essence. The essence comes from the EXE side of oneself." Zekrom slashed at Adam. This time, his stomach was cut a little.

"My EXE died! I ki-" Adam was hit straight on with a zen headbutt attack.

"EXEs like you are terrible liars!" Zekrom then engulfed himself in a bolt strike and bashed Adam square in the chest. Adam screamed in pain and passed out from the electricity. "I will stop people like you!" Zekrom was about to claw Adam when Cobalion rammed Zekrom to the side.

* * *

_Cobalion's POV_

"Dammit, Zekrom! You are so stubborn!"

"That kid is-"

"That kid is my responsibility at the moment, and had you not attacked the one guy that has a chance against Sonic, I wouldn't have had to risk blowing my cover! Arceus sent me to defend this kid!"

"But the essence!"

"The essence could be useful considering Adam's EXE was killed when Sonic brought it into physical form!" We both noticed Ruby walking up. He noticed Adam unconscious. The look or worry in her eyes said it all.

"A-A-ADAM!" She ran over to Adam, still out cold. She started heal-pulsing the hell out of Adam. It actually made me a little sad seeing her like that. I turned back to Zekrom angrily.

"Are you proud of yourself? You almost doomed us all!"

"Look, that essence at that level frightened me. It would frighten anyone who can sense that. If Reshiram awoke he would have done the same thing!"

"Whether he would have or not, it doesn't matter right now! I'll take the kid back to safety. You stop before you cause more trouble!" Zekrom growled at me. He knew I was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He retracted into his stone form. I escorted Ruby and carried Adam down to the city. I quickly hid into the trees, leaving Ruby to tend to Adam. At least they didn't find out about my disguised form. I saw Ruby frantically searching for help.

* * *

**Ruby: ...That fight scene seems a little too short to me...**

**Randomind: Did you really expect Adam to be able to defeat, let alone defend against a legendary pokemon that makes a power plant look like a triple-A battery?**

**Adam: Hey! I...Acutally, that's a good way to explain it.**

**Randomind: (Turns to reader) Now, the holidays are close, and I'm gonna do a special. The chapter will be longer than usual, which is why it will take longer to make it. Just a heads up.**

**Ruby: What is Natalie's origin? You implied she wasn't normal. Exactly who is she?**

**Randomind: Some may get her on the spot with the description. Others will have to wait for more hints.**

**Adam: You really like these in-story mysteries, huh?**

**Randomind: When you make the reader think, they usually want to get deeper into the story.**

**Ruby: Usually?**

**Randomind: Well, some will just leave my story when they have to think. Trust me, I know a few like that. It's not necessary to try to find Natalie's origin, but you can if you want. Leave a review and see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Holiday Special: Part One

**Adam: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (mutters) Damn requirement to be politically correct.**

**Ruby: I'm not sure that's a requirement on this site.**

**Adam: I'm not gonna take a chance.**

**Ruby: Whatever. (takes out tablet) Hey, why was your crossover removed? It was going so...in the right direction.**

**Randomind: I removed it because I decided to change the story. It'll show up when appropriate.**

**Adam: (reads this chapter)...Randomind, you never made a chapter about Driftveil City. So why is this chapter implying that you did?**

**Randomind: It's implying that you two were in the city. There is a difference. Speaking of this chapter, I made it very long. So for the sake of ease on everyone's eyes, I divided this Holiday special into two chapters.**

**Ruby: You seem to put so much emphasis on the Sonic connections even though you said they weren't going to be strong.**

**Randomind: I know, and I'm trying to stop. I'm trying to loosen the connections. Don't worry. This special will trigger events that'll allow me to pull away from those connections a little bit.**

**Adam: Thank you! I bet many people will be relieved that this is starting to become _actually_ more about pokemon and less about other things.**

**Randomind: Well, for the first part, it's still strong, but from the second part on until close to the end of the story the connections will weaken a little. Besides, I didn't plan Adam's story to be just pokemon.**

**Ruby: Wait, you didn't?**

**Randomind: No. The connections are bigger than just references for a reason, but I won't spoil more.**

**Adam: So this branches off to other things?**

**Randomind: Yes. Remember that multiverse speech? However, I promise to keep connections low if I can. From the second part of this special to a very long time (_not_ the end, the connections will rise back up near the end), the connections will slow down and weaken. (looks to ceiling) Hey, Ruby. Can you grab that box from up there.**

**Ruby: ...Sure (Floats up to grab it, and mumbles under breath) why is it difficult to rip from the ceiling?**

**Randomind: (sees Adam looking up and thinks to self) _He's not gonna do it, he's not gonna do it._ (Adam takes a smartphone and takes a picture while grinning) _He did it._**

**Ruby: Got it! Here you go, Randomind.**

**Randomind: Thanks, Ruby. (Turns to reader) I don't own anything referenced in this story.**

**Ruby: I'm gonna get a water. Bye, boys. (walks off)**

**Randomind: (Sees Adam enjoying the snapshot he sneaked. Randomind walks over to him.) You're welcome. (Walks off from a shocked Adam)**

**Adam: ...**

* * *

**_Chapters Ten and Eleven: Holiday Special_**

_Unknown place Arceus' POV_

Zekrom and I were in my meeting chamber. The meeting chamber was a nice place. With emerald pillars, a stream flowing along the outside of the cylindrical room, and a marble tile floor with all the rules of every worlds' rulers engraved into it, You couldn't ask for a more comfortable place to be...aside from the inconsistent heating mechanism. Nobody knows who put it in. I had a little discussion with him for what happened.

"Zekrom, you stubborn brute!" I was pissed that Zekrom acted on impulse like at the tower. With him in stone form, I could talk to his spirit.. "What the hell? Cobalion almost blew his cover! You're lucky neither of those two caught him switching forms!"

"Looking back, I don't see how I acted the way I did either."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. When I felt that essence radiating from him, I felt fear strike in me. The fight-or-flight reaction kicked in."

"You usually don't succumb to that."

"That's the weird thing. Those thoughts I had for some reason didn't seem to be like mine..." My eyes widened at this. "Is something wrong, my Lady?"

"He knows. He knows what Adam is trying to get. But still..."

"What else is it?"

"Sonic is still using his power to influence the main realm. Adam has proof of that. In order to do that he'd have to know where the exit is..."

"Then why hasn't he got out? If he knows how and where to get out, he would've gone by now."

"Which makes me ask, Why hasn't he?"

"Because he knows better," a voice said from above. Zekrom and I looked up to see a silhouette of a man covered in menacingly dark purple flames, with eyes glowing a bright, pure white.

"Umbra Vis! How did you get in here! We sealed the gate!" I prepared a judgement attack.

"No need, Arceus. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help." Umbra Vis floated down.

"I don't believe you! How did you get here?" I didn't let my guard down.

"There are natural tunnels and passageways between realms. I know where each leads to." Umbra sat down on the ground.

"How did you die this time? You are in spirit form now." Zekrom spoke.

"I can't remember. My last incarnation must have died before being awakened."

"You said Sonic knew better than to use the only exit in Limbo. Why?"

"The Central Void may seem like just a big open hole that nobody knows where it leads to. If you don't know how it works, then it'll be just that. I created it by compacting all the passageways to other realms into one spot."

"Doesn't sound that dangerous." I shut off the attack.

"It wasn't. It was originally for convenience. But when Sonic was thrown into Limbo, I was the only survivor of his attack on my creation. I scrambled and warped the passageways as a last resort to keep him in until I could destroy him. Now I and only I know how to exit Limbo safely. If you try to blindly go in, there's no telling where you'll end up, or if you'll even live."

"Wait, you want to try and kill Sonic? Good luck!" Zekrom laughed. "It was lucky for us that it was possible just to throw him into Limbo!"

"It won't be too hard if I get the four parts together." I got another attack ready again.

"Liar! You're after those pieces to destroy the multiverse!" I shot a judgement attack at him.

"I was blind back then!" Umbra blocked my attack like nothing. I stepped back in shock. "And Adam holds promise. If he were to use the full-"

"The boy is dangerous! I know he holds promise, but we can't let him loose control. If he did, we'd have to kill him!"

"I will never let you kill Adam!" Zekrom stepped back a little.

"...You've grown to care for the boy, haven't you?" I stepped forward. "You have changed since we last met."

"I have faith in Adam that he can kill Sonic if given all the parts and his potential fully realized." Zekrom and I were confused.

"Potential?" I asked.

"Adam's EXE side may be dead, but the essence lives on in him. This can be good in two ways."

"How so?" Zekrom came closer.

"Hear me out..."

_A few minutes later..._

"How do we know we can trust you on this?" Zekrom wasn't convinced. Neither was I.

"Read my mind, Arceus. You'll know." I read his mind to see any hint of lies. There was none.

"Okay, I trust you. However, leave watching over Adam to the Swords of Justice. They know what they're doing."

"Very well."

"I can't just have those from other worlds interfere with mine. It's one of the rules of the multiverse."

"I think you're too late. I think I spotted an old friend talk to Adam about the eye."

"Show me an image some other time. But for now, I need some rest." We all were about to leave before Umbra Vis stopped.

"Zekrom. When you retracted to your stone form again, what did you feel?"

"I felt...out of myself. I didn't feel quite right. Why do you ask?"

"Do you try to retract into stone form?"

"I...now that I think about it, I didn't..."

"...Shit...We should have never brought up this talk."

"Why not, Umbra?"

"Sonic has been eavesdropping this whole time. It will only be a matter of days before he figures out the scrambled exit!"

"I thought you scrambled it to the point where it would take years to find out."

"Remember what I said about Limbo long ago? One day in the main realm is a year in Limbo. And with aging and metabolism not existing in my home, he's just as strong as when he was thrown into Limbo." We immediately ended the talk. Zekrom's spirit vanished. Umbra teleported, and I ran off.

* * *

_Icirrius City Adam's POV_

I began to wake up. Everything felt sore. Just opening my eyes hurt. Eventually I got the strength to sit up. I was in a room. With the well-known Nurse Joy picking a few things up.

"Well, look who's awake," she said cheerfully. I didn't exactly have the enthusiasm she had.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"In every pokemon center is a small underground hospital. We obviously know accidents happen to more than just pokemon." That explained why I never saw any hospitals around before.

"How...long was I out?" I was still hurting.

"About a week. Something weird happened the other day. You leg had tons of stone shards in it. I had no choice but to amputate it."

"...I can still feel both my legs."

"That's the weird part. When I amputated it, this dark purple flame took its place. Five minutes later, it was like you never injured your leg. Not even a cross like you should be able to do that." I was shocked. I looked at my feet, and saw they were perfectly fine. And I looked up at Joy who knew I was a cross.

"How did you find out? Nobody has seen me in so long!"

"When I checked your blood type, the tests ran inconclusive. This would only happen for a cross. Pokemorph blood types correspond to their current form, so theirs are readable. Jenny was quite surprised that a cross was in the city."

"Jenny? You mean Officer Jenny?"

"Don't worry, she's only here for some questions. She'll be here in about five minutes."

"What about Ruby?"

"Your gardevoir? She's with Jenny. It was quite difficult getting you near the operating room." I gave a confused look. "Your body was incredibly charged with electricity. You would make a huge bolt of lightning if you made within a foot of any piece of metal. What the heck did you get into?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I knew she would hype up if she knew Zekrom attacked me. There was a knock on the door. Joy opened it up to see Ruby and Officer Jenny on the other side. Both were let in.

"Hello. I'm here to answer a few questions. Joy, can you leave us for some privacy?" Joy left and shut the door.

"What do you want to know, Officer?"

"First of all, who are you?"

"...My name is Adam. John and Clara were my parents." Jenny was a little wide-eyed.

"So you were the kid people were talking about so long ago. How did you manage to stay off our radar?"

"I lived in the Lostlorn Forest for the majority of my life. Specifically the center."

"The center? Adam, do you know how many people have disappeared in that place?"

"Yes, and I think I saw something connected to those incidents."

"What...or possibly who is it?"

"Ruby, remember that man back in Driftveil City?" Ruby nodded. I guess she was a little shy today. "Can you give me an image so I can make a picture with it?" She gave me a mental image of the guy. I made an illusion in the room of that man. His eyes were shut, but Jenny recognized her anyway.

"What? Kevin? He was confirmed dead seven years ago!"

"Confirmed?"

"Yes! He was found dead and was buried. How did you find him?"

"We sold some rare berries to him for a quick buck. He never really opened his eyes, but I constantly felt odd...around...him..."

"What is it, Adam? Tell me."

**Should I tell her, Ruby? **I tried using telepathy on Ruby. By her expression, it seemed to work.

**Do it, Adam. Just make her-**

"Hey! I need answers!" I jumped up a little, remembering I should never keep a lady waiting, especially when she's a well-known cop.

"Okay, Officer. Just promise you won't tell the public. They will freak to the point of no return if the public hears about it." I waited for her response.

"...Fine. It'll be a secret, just like you being a cross."

"Remember those old urban legends? One in particular many know about?"

"Are you referring to the legend about EXEs? Yeah, what about it?"

"...What would you say if I told you those legends were based on a true story, and all that is in that story actually happened and possibly will happen again?" She stopped and froze. She slowly started to back away from me.

"What in the world happened to you over these years, Adam?"

"Well...those things are...not exactly from this world."

"Good thing you made me swear to keep it a secret. The public _would_ have flipped."

"Yes, they would have. It's also the reason the Purifiers were after me."

"I thought the reason was you being a cross. And what do you mean 'were'?"

"I can use the essence of my soul as a power source for all kinds of abilities. However, there is a trial for each user of this power. Should they fail, they become a monster like the one in the urban legends. The Purifiers were afraid I would become something like that, knowing I had the potential to use this power. After seeing me pass my test, they and I came to terms. We both are trying to find a way to keep Sonic in check so he doesn't escape the cold realm known as Limbo." Jenny sat down and put her face in her hands. I didn't expect her to sink all that in right away. "Do you see why nobody directly involved should hear about this?"

"...Yes, I understand. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes." Ruby looked at me like I was a hypocrite. I probably was right now. "If you see any of these things..." I showed her all possible clues that would point to EXE sightings and the like. "...can you tell me or a Purifier?"

"Sure. Hopefully you can stop this chaos before it happens."

"Hopefully..."

"...Thank you for your time, Adam." Jenny left. I tried to get up, but I felt too sore to do so.

"Don't push yourself, you're not fully healed yet." Ruby put a hand on my shoulder.

"...Okay. How did Jenny treat you?" She was silent for a couple of seconds.

"...She was fine."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I'm worried about you. I don't know if we can trust V or the Purifiers. V could be the spirit that wants to destroy and recreate everything, and the Purifiers aren't exactly trustworthy."

"They're both enemies of Sonic, who is the biggest threat. When this is all over, then we can think about that. Maybe V is just using us or maybe the Purifiers can't be trusted. But for now, as much as I hate it, we'll have to take a leap of faith."

"Did you notice anything weird about that Natalie girl?"

"Yeah. I just wonder where she's from, or who she is. It keeps bothering me for some reason."

"...Hey, Adam. When you are let out, do you want to go to this clearing I found in the trees. I found something neat there."

"Sure."

* * *

_P2 Laboratory Unknown POV_

"Why did Ghetsis ask us to seal this thing up? It's just a stupid marble," a fellow grunt complained.

"It's more that just a marble, Chuck. This thing holds properties unlike anything we've seen. It's also linked to that Eternal Cast blade those insane Purifiers were babbling about." I shut the safe and locked it.

"Jane, are you sure we should deal with something related to a sword that can drive people insane or even kill just by touching it?"

"Look, Ghetsis knows what we're dealing with. We can trust him."

"What if N finds out? You know N is close with Adam, and when Ghetsis asks N to be king, he-"

"He won't tell N about _our_ division in the great Team Plasma. What N doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Really, so if you didn't know your husband Bob had herpes and you didn't know you caught them, you wouldn't be hurt by that?"

"...Smart-ass."

"I'm just proving a point."

"Whatever..."

"Hey, I need to check my email quickly, can you organize that stack of papers while I'm on the computer, sister?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "And don't call me 'sister,' You are nowhere close to being related to me."

"Does it really matter?"

"Just hurry up, man!" I walked over to the papers, and glanced to the side. I took a look in the mirror. Our uniforms were very much different from the uniforms that most members had. Unlike the Renaissance-themed outfit that was the norm, we had these dark gray uniforms with masks and bulletproof vests. I liked this version of the uniform better, except for that it made my butt look big.

"By the way, Jane, did you hear what N is starting to be convinced to do?"

"No, what is it?" I started organizing.

"It seems all those reports on pokemon abuse are starting to get to him. He is considering that, once in power, he'll separate pokemon from people's so-called 'enslavement.' I personally think that's idiotic of him!"

"What, for believing in trying to solve a controversy like that?"

"For thinking that was the way to solve it."

"He wants to give a message to the people. Why not let him do it his way?"

"Because how you give the message is just as important as the message itself. Besides, Jane, had it not been for that controversy, his friend wouldn't have even been born." I got up and stormed over to him.

"You are really inconsiderate! I knew John and Clara! They were great people and were both committed! How can you possibly label that as abu...AUGH!"

"Frankly, I think the Purifiers did what should have been done...not how they died, just that they died."

"You are really despicable!"

"Hey, the Purifiers rival us in power, and are superior in fighting capabilities. They don't completely rely on pokemon like we do. Nobody should mess with a force like that."

"It still doesn't make sense. Why would they use the resources to find and kill them just for being together? Was there another reason?"

"Doubt it, Jane. If there was another reason, though, I would definitely want to find out what."

Suddenly I had my gut tell me we were going to find out. I just ignored it, figuring I was just paranoid. I went back to sorting the shitload of papers. It took about an hour to sort a quarter of the papers. "Does it really take you this long to check your email?"

"Not normally, but the internet is pretty crappy here. Why is be-What the?!" I barely took a glance at the other grunt and saw his screen was full of static.

"Big deal, the computer's fried. Don't be such a baby." I set the finished papers off to the side.

"S-Static isn't normally a shade of red."

"You're such a liar," I looked over to him. "Static is never re-The fuck?" I saw the static. It was definitely red. "Is someone fucking around with us?"

"I don't know, Jane." Chuck got up and sent his liepard out. "But if he comes here they'll pay!"

"Relax, Chuck. It's probably an unresponsive server or something." I turned off the monitor. Right when I got my cup in the coffee machine I heard him stutter.

"D-Did you turn off the monitor?"

"Yes, why do you A-The double fuck?" I saw that the monitor was on again. This time I unplugged both the computer and the monitor. "Problem solved. Now help me with the rest of these shitty papers."

"Okay, okay." He seemed a little unnerved.

"Relax. Nothing's wrong. We're totally fi-" I heard static louder this time. I turned. The _unplugged_ computer _and_ monitor were on, still displaying that red static.

"Really? 'Nothing's wrong,' my ass." In ten seconds the whole place lost power, including the computer and monitor.

"I never thought it would become pitch dark in a blackout like this. We should have installed windows."

"Well, there's the door."

"But it's cold."

"I can just get my darumaka out to make a fire."

"Very well." I went and attempted to open the door. The key word was attempted. "It's locked from the outside."

"What? Something is seriously wrong here." We heard the monitor turn on again. I approached the screen and saw a message in big letters.

_**He's here...he's close...so close to your souls...**_

"Someone is seriously fucking around with us. Come here, Chuck!" Chuck obeyed. we both stared at the screen looking for a change. After five minutes, nothing. Ten, nothing.

"The air is starting to get a bit stale. I'm gonna try the do-" We heard something suddenly appear in the room. It was too dark to see, but we knew something or someone was here. "Who are you? Show yourself!" In front of us were a pair of glowing red pupils. The thing who owned those eyes spoke in a distorted voice.

**_"Don't worry. I won't kill you...death would be the easy way out!"_** The last thing I remembered before passing out was, with a sharp pain digging into my chest, screaming less in pain than in fear.

* * *

_Arceus' meeting chamber Arceus' POV_

"Lady Arceus! Lady Arceus!" I heard the little Colt Pokemon Keldeo running to me.

"What is it, Keldeo?" I expected something as childish as he was. He was young after all.

"News from the laboratory on that little island. I think it's called P2 Laboratory. I just witnessed two people in there disappear."

"In what way?"

"It looked like they were being pulled into some miniature black hole. I think it was a portal!"

"To where?"

"Possibly Limbo! I heard a voice coming from the lab. Although it sounded like it was coming from some sort of broken voice changer."

"Really? What was the voice change like?"

"Demonic. The pattern was also choppy, like it was coming from a bad phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, my Lady! I could never be more certain."

"...Thank you for your news, Keldeo. Did you tell the Swords of Justice about this."

"Not yet, I went straight to you."

"Go tell them. They'll know what to do." Keldeo ran down the hall.

_At least I know the thing there wasn't Sonic,_ I thought to myself, _otherwise, there wouldn't have been any witnesses. How could he send a follower there without figuring out the scramble. But if he has already cracked the code, then why hasn't he gone yet? He has the power to pull people into Limbo, too. So why doesn't he just leave Limbo?_

"Like I said, Arceus, I not only scrambled the Central Void, but I also warped the passageways in it." Umbra Vis took me by surprise. I almost shot him with a judgement attack. "Even if he did crack the code, he still wouldn't fit through the passageways. He lacks the knowledge to reshape them."

"How do you warp a passageway so precisely?"

"When I had my full power, in my first life, I was extremely strong, equal to, if not more than that of you." I started to back away. "I used that great power with great precision to warp and distort the exits. If I get those parts back, my power will be restored so I could kill Sonic."

"I see...how is the boy doing?"

"Adam is fine. He has the right people on his side, so he should be okay in finding that Eye of the Soul."

"Umbra Vis. If he finds out about your past, he will doubt you. What do you plan to do then?"

"...I'll do my best to convince him that I've changed." Umbra Vis looked down.

"What's on your mind?"

"I can't help but wonder what I did in my previous life. I died before being awakened, so I don't hold the memories. It only makes me want to find out more."

"...I think I can help, but it will take a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"I know a method that can reawaken a spirit so that it recovers memories lost in situations like those. However, it won't be easy nor quick to set up."

"I don't care how long it takes. Would you really recover my memories for me?"

"Yes. They could be useful. Or not, but it's worth a shot."

"How long could it take?"

"Eh...Six months at latest."

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Umbra Vis was about to teleport away when I stopped him. "By the way, did you notice anything odd happen before the incident at Dragonspiral Tower?"

"...Yes. That woman that called herself Natalie, keep a close eye on her. For some reason she seems familiar." I sat down and thought about Sonic. He was such a great person before he went EXE. The pain and suffering he went through in his test and in his life...If only we saw it coming...


	11. Chapter 11: Holiday Special: Part Two

**This is part TWO of a holiday special. If you did not read the first part, go back a chapter and do so, or you will be confused!**

* * *

_N's Castle (N's room) N's POV_

"In recent news, at about noon, witnesses have reported abnormal activity along routes seventeen and eighteen, claiming to have heard screaming and voices that sounded 'somewhat demonic.' Six-year old Bianca said, 'It was really scary. I could hear them all the way from my house. Nobody knows what it was, and I wasn't sure if I'd sleep that night.' Police investigated the place where this activity was pointed to. It was thought to have been abandoned. People suspect it was a murder, though there is no evidence that anybody was there for at least a year. We'll be right back with more."

Having watched the news, I got pretty ticked off. I chucked a baseball at the wall, bouncing off and sinking into the hoop. It was official then: I was amazing at basketball, even when I didn't try. The news doesn't know much about Team Plasma yet, but I knew what that place was meant for. That place was a lab meant to create a pokemon that was alive thousands of years ago and modify it. I rejected the idea, knowing better than to mess with life like that. What pissed me off was that they still were using that lab, despite the fact that it was supposed to be shut down. I began to walk around, with Zoroark sitting on the floor.

"I know that trying to modify pokemon is wrong, but you don't have any power to change anything, N. You're not the leader." I knew Zoroark was right, but it didn't change the fact that their actions were wrong.

"Hopefully I will be one day. And when I do, the world will be a much better place!" I knew it would be true.

"Careful, N. It's not good to be blinded by ambition." Zoroark warned me. I turned around to him.

"This is not ambition! Experimentation and abuse of pokemon is something I can't allow! I can't stand people that think it's okay! People need to realize pokemon should be considered equal to them!"

"Look! Not everyone is like those idiotic abusers you keep reading about! Have you already forgotten about Adam and Ruby? I know they love each other deeply! They just don't have the strength to admit to each other yet. What about John and Clara? Are you just going to ignore the fact that there are people and pokemon like them? How do you think they'd react to what you intend to do?"

"It is for the best of reasons!"

"N, history has constantly repeated the fact that the worst things in the world can happen for the best of reasons. Think ahead! Break that cycle of history! Don't try to separate pokemon from people." I was practically gritting my teeth. "This is not a smart ide-"

"Your're right, Zoroark! It's not a smart idea, it is a gut feeling! It is a decision I _feel_ is right. I don't know what I am supposed to do, but I know what I can do! I can't just let all this keep going once I'm in power of Team Plasma. Would you do something?"

"Yes, but not in this way. Talk to authorities! Find some records! Research this before you make a decision! You need to think deeply and plan the right procedure out! Don't make the mistake of separating them, N! You want equality between pokemon and people, so let them walk among each other!" Zoroark stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

"To the weights and blow off some steam!"

I sat down with my blood boiling. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to separate pokemon and people, but some people aren't going to want to accept that.

_But then again,_ I thought,_ they probably wouldn't listen to someone who can see the reality in anything, no matter how masked it is._ And what about people such as Adam's parents? How could I explain breaking couples apart like that. I don't want people in pain from my efforts! Even though many of the people are brutal and unfeeling, that would be punishing those who are really in love. I can't justify pulling them apart! My head was spinning with so much debate. I heard a grunt walk in.

"Matthew?"

"Hi, N. How are you?"

"Not so well. I'm seriously at war with myself."

"Oh, about separating pokemon and people? That is a very tough decision...I learned more about Adam. Remember much from the Purifier base?"

"Not much. But I do remember Ghetsis being mad at the leader. And that the leader spoke with Adam. About what I don't know."

"I found out what it was. The leader known as Andrew tried to strike a deal with Adam. All he would say to any non-Purifier who asked him was that they 'shared a common enemy, and made peace to bring that enemy down.' That is all I got from the guy."

"What enemy?"

"Do you have any hints? You did sneak out a couple of years ago."

"Oh, you found out?"

"I was the night watch. I knew you never were let outside, so I let you go out."

"...Thanks..." I let my mind go through anything that could result in a lead. Then I found it.

"Long before Adam made 'peace' with Andrew, he actually caught and interrogated two Purifiers. They both mentioned something about an 'EXE'."

"..."

"Matthew, what is it?"

"...N, I don't want you involved in this."

"In what? I need to know this. What are you hiding?" Matthew sat down and sighed.

"...Before I joined Team Plasma long ago, I was a Purifier. I was almost Andrew's right hand man. They're from a world very different from this one. There specialty is hunting down those knows as EXEs. They are extremely strong, especially one in particular. His old name isn't important, as he is nothing like who he once was. He was too powerful for even the best of our group, and using...other-worldly methods, we threw him into a realm known as Limbo. I guess he's still trying to get out."

"Why did you want me to not know about this?"

"...Adam is his next target. He might be considering Adam a threat." I got up.

"Is there something we can do?"

"No, N. You can't get involved. It's too dangerous. If you're caught by him, even death won't be an escape."

"What am I supposed to do, let Adam die?"

"...Adam is more capable than you are of dealing with this. Please, N, for your own good don't drag yourself into this!" Matthew walked out of the room, turned to look at me, and then left.

"N," Zoroark spoke up, "if you won't listen to my insight on your plans, at least hear me out when I say stay out of those matters..."

"I know, Zoroark..." I sighed.

* * *

**Did you _really _read the first part? READ THE FIRST PART OF THE SPECIAL IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY!  
**

_Center of Lostlorn Forest V's (Umbra Vis')_ _POV_

Things have been relatively quiet around here since Adam and Ruby left to find the Eye if the Soul. It can't be too far. I can feel it. I feel some energy pulsing from Eternal Cast. I took a look at it. It's true it can kill just if the person isn't chosen, but I know my way around the blade. I checked the patterns of the pulse to feel that it was a message. An inanimate sword was giving me a message. Cautiously I inspected the dark energy it gave off. Suddenly a vision came to me.

It showed a tower. A huge white tower that seemed to never reach it's limit, with a big temple at its base. There was a pattern in the sky. Five golden stars were in the sky, being the corners of a shape of a big star with the lines made of Limbonite characters. The view was too far away for me to read them, but they formed a sentence or two. I floated closer to see what the letters were going to read. But something else distracted me.

I noticed I was next to the top of the tower. the four golden triangles I knew too well were drawing closer to the top of the tower. Two people were fighting each other at the top. I couldn't see who they were. There had to be some reason for a non-sentient item to give me a vision that I thought was only possible through beings. I turned my attention back to the star pattern in the sky. Slowly I read the characters, still too far to clearly see them, so it took me a while to read the letters.

**In the eyes of dark, light, and the soul, there is no good or evil, but merely two sides fighting for control. Dark's negativity is well-shown, giving it an evil image. Soul resides with the heart of the owner, making it neutral in its image. Light has a pure and righteous image. However, its cons are never foreseen or noticed until it's too late, making just as cruel as the Dark. Everything must be in balance, whether it is Dark or Light that causes the bloodshed. Savior or destroyer? That is up to the heart, the soul. Be warned that this, too, can change for the worse just as easily as better.**

My head start to hurt a little. I could see the parts combine into one. I felt strength rise in me again, but I knew it wasn't real. I looked down, seeing one of the men was dead, his spirit rising. I couldn't see the face, but I felt sorrow, as if I was watching a relative or loved one die. I turned away, trying to pull myself together. I looked up and saw that all that was left was one strip of letters.

**Blotted Light, Pierced Darkness, Broken Soul. Beware all three, for each can bring just the same doom as the next.**

I got out of the vision and stepped away from the Eternal Cast. I had no idea what that message meant, but I knew it wasn't good. I didn't understand how that message was on Eternal Cast. I guarded these areas, and nobody could have gotten here without being spotted.

_How could have that blade possibly have given me such a message?_ I thought of all possibilities that someone could have planted it in there. There was none. I still couldn't understand how an inanimate object could do that. It was just unbelievable. I checked the part inside the blade. Still there, still fine. I started flying around trying to interpret the vision I had. Just what was I supposed to get from that?

* * *

_Arceus' meeting chamber Cobalion's POV  
_

"Still pissed at Zekrom?" Virizion asked.

"Yes. He almost blew my cover. We can't let Adam know we're watching him." I kicked a small pebble on the ground.

"Would it have really mattered?" I turned to her. "He could use any help he can get. Sealing or even killing Sonic won't be an easy feat alone."

"One of the rules of realm leaders, n-"

" 'Never interfere with events of a world, especially if owned by another ruler', I know. But you know there are exceptions, especially in a multiversal crisis."

"It isn't a crisis yet."

"It will be. Would you rather stop something when it is happening or before it happens?"

"Before, but we can't act too soon."

"If we don't start directly helping him, billions could die just like before. Remember that world, the one that Arceus ignored its pleas for help?" She was starting to tear up a little, "I could barely take it when I found out Arceus just let that world die! She let billions die! Billions of souls devoured by that monster! I can't just let that happen again!"

"I can't either, but if we make the wrong action-"

"We won't succeed through inaction! You don't even care about those people down there?!"

"I do!" I shouted. Terrakion and Keldeo started to back away. "Just because I lost faith in their ability to make good choices, that doesn't mean I don't care for them! I understand that you care about them! That is why we need to wait! A mistake will bring more chaos, something we can't allow at a time like this! Do you understand?!" I felt a little guilty exploding on myself like that, but I didn't show it.

"...I understand..."

"I'm sorry for getting mad like that, but we need to focus. Panic is what Sonic would want. If we stay to the task at hand with the right concentration and strength, we just may be able to stop him! Keldeo, can you tell us more about what you saw?"

"Well, I didn't see much, I couldn't get close. After hearing the screams I noticed a man walk out of the lab. His eyes were shut. He was holding something, but I couldn't see it. I felt this energy coming off of him. It made me...sad, as if all that made me happy just...left forever."

"He had to be an EXE, a follower of Sonic," Terrakion stepped forward, "Nothing else can give off sheer grief like that. It's like they're trying to use those energy emissions find and transform people into EXEs."

"I thought only a test of the soul could turn people into EXEs." Keldeo started to look at himself in the stream.

"Undergoing an extremely large amount of grief can also turn them, too. However, that grief has to be beyond anything most people would ever feel in their lifetime."

"Cobalion," Virizion sat down, "If everyone has an EXE side, why is it that only those that know soul power have it revealed?"

"An EXE side of someone is sealed deep within them. Strength in soul power weakens this seal. When the test is won by the person, the seal is forever renewed, along with the essence being sealed away forever."

"Adam's EXE side was killed in physical form, destroying it. But the essence is still in him. What does the essence of an EXE do anyway?" Keldeo also sat down.

"Alone, it is useless. But when used alongside another power or energy, it immensely increases the strength in that aspect. If the essence is still there without the EXE in him..."

"Amazing..." Virizion caught on. "He could use that to his advantage." She caught the look in my eye. "What's wrong, Cobalion? This is just what we needed! Someone with the potential that may even go beyond that of Sonic."

"And beyond us, and out of our control?" Everyone froze at the thought. "What if we did something that caused Adam to turn against us?"

"Cautious again, huh? Why would we do that? It's not like there's anything wrong with Ruby and Adam, right, Cobalion?" Terrakion stepped over to Virizion. I couldn't say anything. "Cobalion? Cobalion?" I closed my eyes and slightly dropped my head.

"I see...you don't like it...Sorry to hear that..." Virizion also drooped a little, but got back up. "But we can't let our personal views get in the way of this. If Adam and Ruby decide to be together, let them. If not, then so be it."

"...You're right. No intervention." I got myself back up. "For now, observe and trace that man. He could have something important!" Everyone disbanded, except for Virizion. "You have something to say?"

"Umbra Vis cares for the boy, which confuses me. Normally he would have no regard for anyone he came across. So why didn't Adam just die at the hands of that spirit?"

"Six years ago, I asked myself the same question." We looked up to see the infamous spirit floating down from above.

_He certainly loves to eavesdrop,_ I thought.

"Sorry, bad habit of mine." Umbra touched the ground. "At first I didn't know why I didn't either. I read his mind and saw his past. When I saw his pain, despite me having much worse experiences, I felt sorry for him. I felt...responsible to take care of him. Like I had to take him in. I didn't know why, but I felt he would be better off under my wing than just alone in the forest. As he trained and as I taught him, I could feel what was in his heart. I knew he had the will power to go through with finding the pieces of the lost part, and let me, through him, atone for what I had done over the lives."

"Responsible? Like you felt the _need_ to take care of him?" I knew that wasn't like the Umbra Vis we knew.

"Like I said, I don't know why I did what I did, but it was for the better. Adam can grow to be capable of killing Sonic. All of this makes me more curious about my past life, the one I can't remember. It just frustrates me so fucking much!"

"Don't worry. Soon you'll remember that old life...speaking of which why haven't you reincarnated?" Virizion was confused.

"I also don't know that either, but at least it gave me a chance to break the vicious cycle. I couldn't change during my incarnations, so I kept trying the same blind goal. I don't know when or if I'll reincarnate again, but I want to make up for what I did over all those lives."

"You have changed greatly. I'm grateful for that. It helps me to know that you have had a change of heart." I nodded.

"...I just have so many questions flowing in my head, but for now, I'll let you all rest." We all left the chamber.

* * *

_Somewhere near Icirrius City Ruby's POV_

After a week of Adam recovering from the hospital, I took Adam to the little grotto I found as promised. It was a small clearing, but it was big enough to be comfortable. In fact, if we came back here in the summer time, I would definitely want to camp out in this area. It was flat, so the snow flawlessly covered the ground. New snow was gently falling, making the area a perfect winter scenery. Almost like it came right out of a dream.

I decided to sit down in the middle for a while and relax. This place seemed so peaceful that I just had to take advantage of the serenity. I had never been in such a quiet, yet comforting place before. Sometimes I heard a pidove chirp once in a while, but I didn't care. The gentle, cold breeze, the light snowfall, and the quiet silence of the grotto was just perfect. If only it could last forever. My snow-vana was cut short but the feeling of a snowball hitting me softly in the back and turning into a cloud of snow.

"Adam," I whined, "stop it."

"Oh, come on Ruby." he had a pile of snowballs next to him. "Why not have some fun?" He threw another snowball, this one I dodged.

_He wants a snowball fight?_ I thought, _I'll give him one!_ He threw a third snowball at me, which I caught with psychic and threw it back. It him him right in the chest. The smile on him showed that he knew my answer.

He started to throw more snowballs as I got up. He didn't even notice the pile he made was floating up and over his head. I carefully started to throw some snowballs of my own without dropping the pile I was levitating. It was really hard to hit him because he used illusory decoys.

At first I had no idea which of the three Adams were real. They all looked the same. After two snowball-pelted minutes, I noticed every once in a while one if them would throw a snowball at me, but just one of them. I pretended I didn't notice that, focusing most of my throwing at the illusions. At the same time, I hovered the pile of snowballs over Adam.

**My illusions must really seem realistic. **I read his mind without being noticed. Once he stopped moving, I dropped the miniature snow barrage on top of him. That caught him off guard, making the other two Adam's disappear. He was on the ground, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Crap. I should have remembered that big pile I made."

"No worries." I giggled. "At least it was used...on you." I laughed. Adam also chuckled a little as he finished brushing off. He took something out and set it on the ground. "What's that?"

"It's a small radio. A little music can't hurt." He went through some of the channels on it. He finally found one that was soothing.

We both decided to relax a little bit. We each just lied in the snow like we had nothing else to do. With the music to match the scenery that was the small clearing, it could only be made better by one thing...

_But I can't do it, I'm too afraid to tell him. _I almost teared up at the fact I wasn't courageous enough to tell him how I fell. But I tried to hold it in.

"Something wrong, Ruby?"

"...No..." It was obvious I was lying.

"Ruby, if you feel sad about something, go ahead and let it it out. Don't harden yourself. I don't want you losing emotion. Trust me, for four years I was in a nightmare without even realizing it. Once I realized that the emotionless part of me wasn't who I really was, I stopped it. If you have to cry, do it."

I did just that. It was a small cry, but a cry nonetheless. The radio was cheering me up a little, but just a little. After two or three minutes, I stopped crying. Thirty seconds later the music changed. I saw Adam get up. He looked around for a little bit, and then at me. He had a sad look in his eye, too.

"That song...it's peaceful..." He sat to think a little bit, and then got back up. "Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"What do you usually do to cheer yourself up? Just wondering."

"...I like to dance...did you want to dance a little?"

"...Sure." I got up and brushed the snow off of me. We got ourselves set and started to dance.

It seemed somewhat awkward. None of us made a single peep. The dance by itself was slow-paced, like one in a ball dance. It wasn't much, but the music playing softly over the radio made it somewhat comfortable. For a second, it seemed like we were slowly dancing closer and closer. I looked up to ask him if he noticed this. When my eyes met with his, I was...speechless. Looking into his brown eyes alone made feel happier than I had been in a long time. I didn't care about anything else at that moment, being with him right here was all I wanted. I didn't notice it, but we were so close together we were practically embracing each other. Adam seemed to pull away a little.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while..."

"Yes..." Adam had a look in his eye, like he was debating whether or not to say what he was going to say. I looked into his mind, being as careful as possible not to get caught.

**The way I see it, courage is not being fearless, but being completely scared to death, yet pressing on to the fullest anyway.** His memory from when he was a ten-year-old rang in his mind. He sighed, leaned close to me and said what I dreamt to hear for so long.

"I love you, Ruby."

My eyes widened when he told me that. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was so happy that this was coming true, but I was frozen, not by cold, but by joy. We both leaned towards each other, closed our eyes, and kissed. Never before have I felt like the happiest woman to ever live. I don't care if I'm a pokemon, and neither did Adam. As long I was with him, I was complete. We broke the kiss and hugged.

"I love you too, Adam...I wanted to tell you for so long, but I was..."

"You were afraid. So was I. But now, all that fear has become joy. You pulled through with me in hard times for a long time, when you could have left, left for a safer life. I now know why you stayed. I should have realized it sooner."

We kissed again. Almost as magical as the first. We stayed like this for a while. We then broke away.

"It's done..." I heard a woman's voice say. I couldn't tell whether it was telepathic or verbal.

_Natalie?_ I looked around and saw her leaning against a tree. She saw me see her, she nodded and smiled. How the hell can she stand the cold in that robe? Was that really her? I rubbed my eyes of a second and looked again. She was gone.

"Did you see something, Ruby?"

"I...could have sworn I saw Natalie right there. It looked like she saw us."

"...how did she react?"

"I think...she's okay with it..."

"Well, that's good. It's getting dark out, we should head i- -ohh..." I turned around to see what happened. Standing near the edge of the clearing was Andrew, looking right at us. He literately was not showing any reaction to what he saw unfold in front of him. I became a little scared.

"No worries, you're alright." Andrew tried to reassure us.

"Really? Because my parents death made sure of that." Adam had sarcasm in his tone.

"Look, remember when I told you the purpose of that attack? I wasn't leading that strike. There was a high ranking officer who I trusted to lead it for me."

"And..."

"I specifically told him to only go for you, because only you would have been possible to become an EXE...until the pond incident. Your parents had nothing to do with the mission. When I found out he let his anti-pokephile views get the best of him, he was executed. It's people like him that gave my group a bad name!"

"And you don't have those views?"

"First, my views aren't close to being strong against that, and two, if they were, I wouldn't act on them, because it's not okay to interfere with other people based on opinion!"

We were both surprised at this. We misjudged him this whole time. He really is an honest man.

"Sorry we judged you like that. It's just-"

"I know, and I am sorry too. I also misjudged you and your abilities to protect yourself against your EXE. I can see why you'd doubt me. However, not a day goes by where I don't think about my wife and daughter back home. I would never pull you two apart."

"...Thanks."

"You two can stop worrying. You're safe...from most people." Andrew left. After a long walk back to the city, Adam and I stayed at a hotel room.

We walked into the hotel holding hands. People saw us, and then one of the most unexpected things ever happened. Nobody cared. In fact, a few people smiled. When we went up to get the key, the woman behind the desk spoke.

"I can see you were surprised that you didn't get negative reactions from anyone." Adam didn't want to bring it up, but, reading his mind, he knew he might as well find out.

"Yes, we were. Why is that?"

"Have you heard of the incident with the couple John and Clara?"

"Yes." he wanted to know more without revealing himself.

"When that was all over the news, many people, including many anti-pokephiles, realized that pokephilia isn't as bad as people tried to portray it back then. Almost everyone knew who they were and what they did for people. So when the news broke out, it was a real eye-opener to everyone. Nobody in the public knows where their son is, Adam, I think was his name. Then people became more supportive, believing that, whether with a pokemon or human, love is love."

"...Wow, things have really changed?"

"How come you didn't notice this? You are clearly from Unova, so what gives?" I started to debate whether I should tell her who I was.

**Go ahead,** I told Adam through telepathy, **things have changed.**

"...Well, ten years of hiding can make someone loose touch with society."

"...You?" He nodded.

"Yes. I'm glad things have changed for the better."

"...Enjoy your stay, Adam." She handed him the key with a smile. Adam and I walked to our room and got ready to go to sleep.

"It kind of makes you see the past differently, doesn't it, Adam?"

"Yeah. Andrew is clearly a different man from who we thought he was. Hopefully, that just leaves V to question. We need to find that eye and find out who he really is."

"Yeah...let's get some sleep. I don't want to oversleep." We hugged for a little while, and kissed one more time. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, Ruby." We got into our two beds and lied down. "Ruby?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but I felt something, like a pulse when Andrew saw us."

"What about it?"

"I think he may know soul power, too. He is extremely strong...better than me, actually..."

"Don't worry. He's been hunting EXEs for years. He passed his test."

"It's not that, Ruby...it's like...I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem right, like something is constantly over him..."

"Let's worry tomorrow, Adam. We need some rest."

"...You're right. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**Adam: Wow...that part with Andrew really makes you think.**

**Randomind: Yeah. You think you may know somebody, only to end up realizing they are someone completely different, despite their image. (Turns to reader) One thing you readers should try, just for a change, imagine chapters one through six from his perspective, how misunderstood he was, what was really going on, and the like.**

**Adam: I have so many questions.**

**Ruby: So do I.**

**Randomind: Go ahead. I bet readers have the same questions.**

**Ruby: Is Natalie an OC?**

**Randomind: I guess you didn't figure out the secret yet. No. Though she is under an alias that I created, she is not an OC. As the story progresses, try to figure out who she is.**

**Adam: Why didn't you wait until Christmas to post this special?**

**Randomind: I wouldn't have the time to post on that day.**

**Ruby: What is the big connection?**

**Randomind: What do you mean?**

**Ruby: There has to be something all those connections revolve around.**

**Randomind: There is: It's Umbra Vis.**

**Adam: You said he was multi-incarnate. Are there going to be more stories around him? If so, how often.**

**Randomind: Consider this. If a story takes place in that multiversal thing I talked about, chances are Umbra Vis is in it. However, those Umbra Vis stories will take place before this one. Unless I say otherwise. (Turns to reader) Leave a review IF you have something worth noting. I don't like stuff such as "funny" or "good job." Please be specific about what you liked and what could use work.**

**Adam: *cough* multiverse.**

**Randomind: see you all later! And happy holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Dreams Mean Two Warnings

**Randomind: Hey, everyone.**

**Ruby: You okay?**

**Randomind: Yeah, I just want to make sure everyone is reading BOTH parts of the special. I've noticed that people have been skipping it because I posted both chapters at the exact same time. I want people to know they must read both chapter ten and eleven to get the full special.**

**Adam: I'm sure they get the message.**

**Randomind: This chapter isn't too exciting, but it is a little interesting, so just a heads up. I don't own anything referenced in this story.**

**Ruby: Not much of an intro, huh?**

**Randomind: Nope, not really.**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: Two Dreams Mean Two Warnings_**

_Arceus' Meeting Chamber Arceus' POV_

"Do you trust the boy?" Giratina asked.

"I have faith in him. He'll succeed in making that seal or killing him." Articuno was sitting down near the edge.

"The essence of the EXE is strong in him...I don't trust him." Giratina flew up to the ceiling and looked at some of the writings on them.

"He has a kind heart, Giratina. He's a good person."

"So was Sonic, and look at what he's become?"

"Adam's EXE is gone."

"That doesn't mean its energy can't affect him."

I had been listening over this. Everyone was divided on how to judge Adam, though I was one of the rare that couldn't make up their mind. All of this was putting unnecessary pressure on me, or all of us. It was just frustrating.

"Why do you have so little faith?"

"He can amount to something bigger, or even worse, than Sonic. Can't you see that? He should be eliminated before he turns against us!"

"Why the hell would we do anything to have us turn against us?" Giratina didn't answer. "...First Cobalion, and now you? Let the kid be! I don't care that he's with a gardevoir! Why should you? There are bigger manners here!"

"Exactly, like his soul!" I joined in. The two of them looked at me. "Somehow, his soul is composed of two essences."

"...My Lady, are you serious?" Giratina was shocked. Articuno was a little glad.

"Yes. I don't know how that is even possible, but like Giratina said, he could become stronger using the three essences. Two of his soul, one of his EXE."

"...Do you think...nah." Articuno flew into the air.

"What is it?" I wanted to know.

"Do you think his parents could have something to do with it?"

"Now that I think about it, do we even know anything about John or Clara?" Both shook their heads no.

"Only that the mother was slightly trained by some nomads who knew soul power. Anything about the father?" Articuno looked to the both of us.

"Not much." Giratina floated down.

"Didn't we track their souls?" I asked.

"I tried, my Lady, but somehow I failed to track the both of them. They are nowhere to be found in any afterlife realm. I only know for sure that both souls are safe." Giratina was back on the ground.

"We need to find out more. Until I make my decision nobody is to interfere with Adam. And find out more about 'Natalie.' She seems suspicious." We disbanded.

* * *

_Unknown Place Ruby's POV_

Everything around me was void. No visible ground, but I was standing. No light source, yet I could see myself just fine. There was just...nothing. I should have been scared, but somehow I wasn't.

_Why am I not worried? Shouldn't I be afraid?_ After five minutes of standing in nothingness. I decided to look around. I didn't know how long it took me to find anything, due to me losing track of time. I had no idea where I was or if I'd even get out. Again, I lacked the fear I knew I should have felt. I did however hurry up my pace of finding anything.

"Don't be in a hurry," A voice from behind said, "you can't run from nothing." I looked behind me and saw a silhouette of a man. His eyes were glowing a bright white, with his body covered in very dark purple flames, the very shade of the flames looked intimidating.

_Yep, there's the fear._ The worry and fright I should have had hit me like a freight train. "Are you Umbra Vis? Why are you here?!" I got a hyper beam ready, trying not to look more afraid than I already looked.

"I'm here...to tell you the truth." I didn't believe him.

"What truth?" _Why does he sound so familiar?_

"Because, Ruby, you know me. I just didn't want to reveal myself."

"...V?" I let the beam dissipate.

"Yes, it's me. But now that you know who I am, you can address me by my full name."

"Why do you really want that lost part?"

"Making a seal on Sonic isn't going to be enough. If all four parts are fused, there is a chance we can kill the damned EXE."

"Were you the one that killed all those people that went missing in Lostlorn Forest?"

"No...I'm still trying to figure out how so many people are disappearing all over Unova, yet almost nobody is found."

"All over Unova?"

"Yes. The forest isn't the only place where people are vanishing. There is some kind of pattern showing up. We're still trying to find out what's going on."

"We?" Who else was he talking about?

"...I've gone off topic."

"Second of all, why didn't you tell us who you were earlier?"

"Because you wouldn't have trusted me. You would doubt that I wanted to help stop Sonic."

"You could have said that."

"Would you have believed me? Do you even believe me now?" I thought about it. He was right. We wouldn't have believed him.

"How come you didn't just drive us away or kill us when you had the chance?"

"I don't know. I see something in Adam's soul that I don't understand. He could grow to be very powerful. This concerns me. When I saw the pain Adam went through, I felt sorry for him. I don't know why though, I've had much, much worse, but I felt the need to take you two in. I felt...responsible. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"...I have received a vision from Eternal Cast. I don't understand how it gave me such a message, but I think it is a vision of the future."

"What is it?"

"...Something else is coming. I don't know what, but, should Adam win, the fight won't be over with Sonic. In the vision, there were five stars constructing a giant one. I have seen those stars before over my lives, each appearing in moments that appear to also have some sort of pattern. I fear that my actions in my past lives will take their toll someday." Though I could not see his face, being a silhouette, I could tell he was a little sad.

"What do these five stars do?" I sat down, wanting to know more.

"I don't know, though the vision doesn't depict it as good."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I am asking you to be careful. There is no telling what Adam can be capable of doing. His potential is even beyond me in my prime."

"How is that possible? In your best you were practically a-"

"I know, which frightens me. Those I know were afraid of me in my prime, so they are debating whether or not to kill Adam, who is possible of going beyond that."

"WHAT? Who do they think they are?"

"It's not my place to argue with them, as I'm not from this world."

"And these people are?"

"Yes. Their leader created this world."

"Arceus...But would she really consider killing Adam?"

"She's one of few who can't make up their minds. But for now, breathe easy. Adam is not even close to reaching such a power. He is still not strong. But in the long run, I would be cautious, and don't trust those you don't know well." He was starting to disappear.

"Wait! Tell me about yourself! What is your origin?" He re-solidified.

"...Very well. I am the first of a people known as the Limbonites. We were a peaceful people, as our home was a rich, beautiful safe haven for the dead and living alike. My first incarnation, where I got my name, was very strong in power, like that of a god. I was a very pure ruler, making sure that Limbo maintain the perfect world it was. When Sonic was thrown in, everything went wrong. He was too strong for me. Everyone was killed and consumed before I could react effectively. I barely escaped Limbo myself, making sure that Sonic couldn't escape the cold, dark hell Limbo is now. Being both the first and last of my kind was too much for me. I grew cold and angry, and lost most of my powers. Then I looked at the stars and beyond for hope. I only saw how cruel the rest of the multiverse was, and swore that I would recreate it over all my incarnations, no matter what it took. I was trapped in a vicious cycle of hatred and denial, refusing to accept the flaws of those realms. Then when I took you and Adam in, I saw the purity in your hearts. I realized that I still had a chance to destroy Sonic and rebuild Limbo. I was able to break the cycle. Now, through Adam, I want to atone for what I had done."

"I don't understand, Umbra Vis. If this happened over many incarnations, why do the Purifiers consider the banishment of Sonic so recent?"

"Time is a fickle thing, Ruby. A second in one realm could be a week in another. What was maybe three years of hunting Sonic for the Purifiers was centuries of stubborn, blind rage for me. It was terrible. I need to go. Make sure Adam is aware of his situation."

"Do you know anything about a woman named Natalie?"

"...Not that I'm certain of. But she seems familiar..."

Everything faded into black. I woke up in the hotel room we stayed in for the night. In the other bed was Adam, still asleep. I thought about what Umbra Vis told me. I could understand why he kept his secret from us for so long, but I still felt somewhat betrayed. I looked at peaceful Adam. He had a little smile on his face. He must be having a good dream. I decided to flip through the channels on the television to see if there was something good on.

_Nope...nope...nope...hell no..._I stopped at a news broadcast. The caption was on so I didn't turn on the volume, knowing Adam was still asleep. What I saw next I didn't know what to say.

* * *

_Unknown Place Adam's POV_

The whole "nothing but void" thing may be a little bit cliche, but that's where I was. I felt somewhat like that emotionless me from those four years. I hated the direction this was going. Well I would have if I could feel at that moment. All I could do was run about and hope I find something.

_Is something here...nope. Here...nope._ I heard something behind me, but when I looked, there was nothing. "Who are you? Show yourself!" There was no answer. I looked around and tried to find somebody. I heard shuffling to the side. "I said 'show yourself'!" I gave a weak dark pulse in the direction of the shuffling. The sound of someone dropping something and falling to the ground echoed, despite there being no visible walls.

"Just when I thought I could go undetected..." Natalie faded into appearance in front of me. My emotions came back to me.

"Natalie? Why are you here? Why am I here?" I prepped a soul flame in my hand and aimed it at her.

"I want to make sure you were okay. You're not safe."

"From anti-pokephiles?"

"From the rulers of this world."

"What do you mean? Are you saying Arceus is against me?"

"The legendary pokemon are debating whether or not you should be eliminated. Arceus and few others are still undecided."

"Why would they want _me_ dead?"

"Because your power has the potential to go beyond anything seen before. Even my sister recognizes this potential."

"Sister?"

"Not the point."

"Even beyond the power of Umbra Vis?"

"Yes. That is what is making them concerned. Umbra Vis was close to achieving his goal when he was at his best. You have the possibility of going beyond that."

"What makes me able to amount to that?" I let the soul flame die out. I helped Natalie to her feet.

"It's not just your freed essence of an EXE. It-"

"Wait, what? Freed essence of an EXE?"

"Your EXE side may be gone, but his powers are still in you at your disposal. You have all the powers of an EXE without the demonic side controlling it."

"You were saying more..."

"Right. Somehow, you have two essences in your soul. I do not know how this is even possible, but if you master that essence alongside the one you're familiar with, you'll be closer to becoming a match for that wretched creature. But right now, you are far from coming close to that power. I suggest advice or even training from Andrew."

"...Where are you from?" I got another soul flame set.

"Adam?"

"How could you know all of this? How do you manage to spy on us with so little detection? Who are you really?"

"...For your sake, I can't explain that."

"And why is that?"

"Because merely talking with you has its consequences. Revealing myself would put you in more danger."

"...You're not from this world, huh? If revealing who you really are brings that bad of an outcome, then it's not worth it." I stopped the flame.

"Be cautious, Adam. For your own good, try to stay out of trouble. The heavens are not on your side...yet..." Everything began to fade into white.

I woke up to see Ruby watching the news. She had a look that I didn't know how to respond to. I walked over to her and turned up the volume. I couldn't focus my eyes on the captions, I was too tired.

"It seems that the source of the disappearances has clearly stopped its subtle movements and has quickly gotten the attention of many people. Sources, whom wish to be anonymous, reported strange things happening at night, such as distorted voices, red static through anything with a screen, and more. A few people have even said to have seen people that were missing for years walking about like nothing happened to them. Each of these people that used to be missing have refused to answer any questions. But what struck most people is right behind me."

**Note: gore alert!** The reporter moved aside as the camera zoomed in. When the camera focused, it showed the horror of a little girl with the top half of her hanging by her bloody intestines pinned to a brick wall. guts were ten feet below her top, rotting with her bottom half. Her blood-gushing eyes were black. They were just pitch black. No irises, no whites, just pitch black. Next to the little girl was a message written in her blood.

_**yOur soUls arE His tOys!**_

"Police have refused to give an explanation, but clearly everyone is in panic. Champion Alder has mentioned that, to calm the people down, he may put the region under martial law should the panic continue. Whether this is one person or an entire organization, someone is clearly seeking mass murder. Why or how is still unknown, but when we know, you'll know!" I shut off the television. I couldn't take it.

"That is fucked up," was all I could muster. "That is just..."

"...Morning, Adam." Ruby kissed me. I felt a little better already.

"Morning, Ruby." I got up and made some cheap oatmeal. "How did you sleep?"

"Good...but I had a really weird dream, it seemed too real..."

"What was it?"

"I saw V."

"What about that?"

"Everything that the Purifiers and Natalie said about him...they were right."

"WHAT?" I got up. "And you said this seemed too real to be just a dream?"

"Yes, but he's changed."

"How so?" We both took a few minutes and exchanged our dreams. We were both surprised at what each of our dreams had. After a big conversation, there was a knock on the door. A letter was slid under the door. I picked it up and read it.

_Go to the Moor of Icirrius. I need to talk to you. Bring Ruby along, as she'll need to know this too. I would tell you in person, but I had a tough time clearing the Moor and I can't just leave._

_Sincerely Andrew._

"What is it, Adam?"

"Andrew wants us at the Moor. Apparently, he has something important to tell."

"Well, let's not keep the guy waiting." We left the hotel and walked off to the frozen Moor.

* * *

**Adam: Huh, interesting...**

**Ruby: Yeah. But there wasn't much to it.**

**Randomind: I just felt that there were some things that needed to be solid. But don't worry. Next chapter will be better. Leave a review IF you have some positive criticism worth posting. See you all later!**

**Ruby: Back a couple days ago, why did you have something stuck to the ceiling?**

**Randomind: Friends decided to mess with me.**

**Ruby: I don't buy it.**

**Randomind: ... (starts remembering what happened that day, then realizes Ruby read his mind.)**

**Ruby: YOU SON OF A BITCH! (swats Randomind upside the head, then does the same to Adam for taking the picture.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Theft of the Piece

**Randomind: Ow...**

**Adam: Your head still hurts, too?**

**Ruby: You two deserve it for that little trick!**

**Randomind: Whatever.**

**Adam: What? No joke?**

**Randomind: I'm trying to focus on material for the story. I want this to at least surpass Valentine's Day.**

**Ruby: Hopefully. (cheerful face.) I bet if it ends on Valentine's Day, the ending's gonna be great! (Kisses Adam on the cheek.)**

**Randomind: ...yeah...just so you know, I'm gonna be low on jokes. I don't own anything in the story. (in head) _Talk about mood swings._**

**Adam: I could imagine it Ruby...**

**Randomind: (under breath) There's no telling how _anyone_ will react to this...I'm such a prick...**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Theft of the Piece_**

_Moor of Icirrius Adam's POV_

"Such a quiet place, huh?" Ruby was looking in awe at the frozen wilderness. The trees were mostly bare, but it was still beautiful. Most of the water was deeply frozen, but there were still plenty of open waters. We walked about to find Andrew. We didn't find him.

"Strange. He wanted us here. So why isn't he here?" I kicked a small pebble. "I don't get it." We kept looking for about five minutes. There was still nothing here.

"I don't get it either. It doesn't make sense." I heard a noise and went still. "You okay, Adam?"

"...I think we're being followed." I looked around and saw nobody. "If they won't show themselves, I'll find them." _Okay,_ I thought, _find that second essence and try to use that._ I got myself together and searched my soul for that second essence I didn't realize I had. In about a minute, I began to glow a light blue aura. _Yep, this is it!_ I used the energy to scan the area. There were five entities. One was far stronger than the others in power. Another was slightly weaker than the others in the same aspect.

"Did you find anyone?" Ruby was a little worried.

"Five. They are all around us. We should get out of here before anything happens." The two of us started to leave when something rushed into us at high speed. It crashed into us, and I felt something being pushed into my chest. Ruby ran to me, and I got up to look at whatever hit me. I saw Andrew glowing in a white energy field. "Andrew?"

He didn't answer. I looked at my hand and saw the triangular mark again. It began to fade. I tried to summon the Oath Keeper, but nothing happened. All I knew The two of us began to run, but then a white dome went over us.

_What is it with the domes?_ I thought,_ Why can't it be an square like in those fake wrestling shows?_ Ruby made it outside of the dome, but I was trapped. All I could do now was fight. _He's strong...but is he effective? Time to find out!_

* * *

**_Battle Time! Adam vs. Andrew Normal POV_**

"What the hell is with you, Andrew?" Adam shot a focus blast to see if it would do anything. The aura just absorbed it. "Shit..." Andrew and his aura disappeared. Suddenly Adam felt a huge pain as a burst of electricity came from behind. While he was down, Andrew blasted him at point blank with a sphere of white energy, sending the cross halfway across the ice.

"Let's see how good you've gotten," Andrew finally spoke. Adam began to feel dizzy, and realized his mind was being attacked. **Are you afraid? Show me what you can do, or is this really it?** He clenched his head. He tried to focus. Somehow, he found where the telepathy was coming into his head. He started to concentrate, and countered with a mental attack of his own. Andrew didn't react as much, but his aura retracted. Adam got up, engulfed himself in a soul flame, which seemed to intimidate Andrew, and launched himself like a torpedo. It wasn't a direct hit, but the impact sill sent the Purifier Boss into the dome, hurting him even more.

"Why do you want to fight?" Andrew again didn't answer. He got up quickly, but it seemed like he took a good hit from the attack.

_I know his soul isn't normal,_ Andrew thought,_ but to think he has this kind of essence...how is it possible?_ Andrew barely noticed Adam in time to avoid a night daze attack, though he made the mistake of backing into another part of the dome. Adam shot an energy sphere using the second essence he had. This one broke into a cloud, blinding Andrew. _A second essence? What is he? _Adam rushed in and drilled a foul play attack into Andrew's stomach.

"Don't get distracted!" Adam backed up and encased himself in a light blue field. His bruises were disappearing, and his mind recovered from the attack. He jumped to the side when Andrew teleported in front of him in an attempt to blast him again. Adam tripped and fell when he landed. "Damned ice." Andrew grabbed Adam, and threw him over his head and into a dead tree, which collapsed on impact.

"Well, it's probably too cold to try, but I might as well." Andrew took a small pouch full of a powder looked somewhat like pollen. He took a handful and got ready for an attack. Adam charged with a soul flame in his hand and a light blue aura in another. "Take this!" He threw the powder, which started on fire the second it left his hand. Adam couldn't stop himself on a dime with the ice, and was caught in the huge fireball.

"GAH!" Andrew then lifted Adam using his energy, and bashed Adam into the ice.

"I could go on all day. Is this really the extend of your power?" Adam kicked Andrew off his ground, made an energy construct of a sword, and cut Andrew in the leg.

"I will show you what I can do!" The soul flames darkened, almost to a point where they were pitch black void, cutting through the very fabric of reality. He swiftly charged into Andrew and slammed a flame-covered fist into Andrew, and then started to engulf him in this black fire.

_Urk!_ Andrew started to grimace in pain from the power. _This shadow is so potent! He is strong!_ He started to use his power to push the flames away from him. "A flame won't hurt me that much!" Andrew fired a barrage of projectiles at Adam. He cast an arc over himself, blocking the projectiles.

_I can't win like this, _Adam thought to himself, _I need to stop this quickly! But how..._

**You have all the powers of an EXE without the demonic side controlling it.** The memory of Natalie's words echoed in his head. But should he really use such a dangerous essence? Who knows what the consequences could be. For some reason he felt the two essences of his soul and the EXE essence start to combine energies in his hand. Andrew began to surround himself in that glowing pure white aura again. Adam could hear himself speak softly but wasn't trying to.

**"Luos..."** The arc protecting him vanished. Andrew came even faster. **"...Eht...Fo..."** Adam's hand was in a black flame with a blood red glow. He knew he wasn't trying to create whatever he was doing, but decided to go along with it. **"...LAES! !"** Right when Andrew was close enough, Adam drove his fist into Andrew's stomach.

"UUAAAHH!" Blood red energy went all over Andrew's body in a pattern, as if it was in his nervous system. His pure white aura faded quickly as red energy in him, and he fell to the ground. The dome disappeared, giving Ruby the chance to meet up with Adam.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"What the hell was that about?" I looked at Andrew. He was wide awake, but he was struggling to get back up. Whatever Adam did must have really taken the toll on the Purifier Boss.

"Well, let's find out." Adam, still panting a little, put his hand near Andrew's head and closed his eyes. Two seconds later, he backed up. "That was a cruel joke to attack us like that. Why didn't you just say you wanted to test me?"

"Because, Adam," Andrew got up, "You wouldn't have been as serious in the fight as you did just now...ugh." He went on a knee.

"Adam, what did you do do him?" I had to know.

"I don't know...it was just instinctive when I did that..."

"You can't *cough* be serious!" Clearly he didn't believe Adam, and neither did I. "I know that move and there *cough* is no way it could just be instinctive!"

"Where are the others?" Adam asked Andrew.

"Others? I came alone."

"Adam detected five entities before you attacked us. You were one if them." I stepped forward.

"You were actually the strongest of the bunch." Adam told Andrew. I got distracted by rustling in some of the trees and bushes that still had leaves. I focused on that area and tried to read any mind over there.

**Idiot! We were so close to getting caught!**

**We needed a closer look at this.**

**Shut up, you two!**

***sigh* Why do these three always fight?**

_Just what could be going on there,_ I thought, forgetting I was still in their minds.

**Did...did any of you just hear something?**

**...Someone has seen us.**

**Let's get going before we get more attention!**

**This way!**

**Just when it was getting good...**

"Adam, Andrew..."

"I heard it too, Ruby." Adam made energy constructs of himself. One was a dark purple, like a creature in shadow, the other was light blue, like the purest of water. The two constructs teleported off. "We'll catch them."

"...What did that move that Adam did cause?" I asked.

"I have only encountered that move twice before. It takes all the power within the target, including soul power, and puts a seal on it, making it impossible to use. That sudden lack of power can really have an effect on someone."

"You can use soul power?" I was shocked.

"Yes. That is what you just saw me use that entire fight. Though I am much stronger than Adam, I am not nearly as adaptable as Adam is. For years I brought myself up against EXEs, beings that could not control themselves and their abilities. Adam can take a small power and use it to make a fatal blow. He can even use the enemy's power against them."

"Oh, come on, I can't be that good."

"Really, then how did you kill your EXE side? Remember what you did?" I read Adam's mind, which had a flashback of the event. The move Punishment uses power increases against the enemy. And since Adam's EXE had a huge power raise at the beginning of the fight, that was a fatal blow.

"So I just took all that power away from you?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but it's only temporary. I'll be fine in about an hour."

"...Okay, then how did you interfere with the piece of the lost part in my arm?"

"What? You had a piece? But it wasn't in Oath Keeper when we had the sword. How did you get it?"

"I have no clue...but if it wasn't you who took it, then..."

* * *

_Virizion's POV_

"Keldeo, you had to take a closer look?" Cobalion said to Keldeo. The four of us were rushing through the trees.

"At least we got what we came for. It was difficult to do it at a distance, but it worked."

"How did you learn to extract that from him right while he was still awake, Keldeo?" I asked.

"I've gone in the chamber's library often. There was so much that I learned in there."

"At least the skeptics will be satisfied with this. It'll shut them up for a while." Terrakion shrugged.

"Where do you think you're going?" Something jumped in our way. It was a body opaquely covered in dark purple energy, a little intimidating, but little else. "Spying and stealing like that won't go unnoticed, you know."

"Get lost!" Terrakion snapped. He tried to slash the body with a Sacred Sword attack, only to be knocked off balance with a backhanded block and push.

"Not until I get that piece back!"

"Do you know who we are?" Cobalion stepped forward.

"Yes, and that doesn't justify your actions." The body shifted towards Keldeo. "...You...hand it over."

"Not a chance!" Keldeo launched a Hydro Pump, which went through the body like a cloud, and then it retook shape two seconds later.

"What? It's just an energy construct?" I couldn't believe it. I tried to hit it with a Leaf Blade, but the construct caught me and pushed me back like it was nothing.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Give it back."

"What makes you think we'd hand it over?" Cobalion asked. Suddenly Keldeo started to float in midair.

"W-W-W-What t-the? H-Help!"

"I'll just extract it myself then..." An aura with the same color as the body surrounded Keldeo. The piece we took came out of Keldeo. He was then back on solid ground.

"You dare defy us?" Cobalion was beginning to get angry.

"I'm trying to seal something in Limbo, so I'll need this." The construct was about to vanish when Keldeo shot the piece out of its hand using another hydro pump, only to be caught by a light blue equivalent of the other form.

"Oh, great. Two of these pricks?" Terrakion shrugged again.

"I understand why you want to take this, but when we find the Eye of the Soul, we-" Cobalion slashed at the other body. He had enough. Right when the piece went loose again, allowing Cobalion to catch it, the four of us were trapped in a ring of flames which were boxed in by a blue aura.

"Have we made ourselves clear?" We were ready to throw everything we had at them, despite our situation.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"NOW!" Cobalion, Keldeo, and all used Helping Hand on Terrakion, who used a Rock Slide attack to bring down the barriers around us. We made a run for it, constantly guarding each other as the constructs chased us. They threw everything from Dark Pulses to Foul Plays.

"Why do they keep throwing dark type moves?" I asked. "It is only making us stronger..."

"Maybe they're not that smart." Five seconds after Terrakion said that, he took a Punishment attack in the leg, causing him to fall. "Dammit..." He got up and caught up to us. The two constructs just kept coming at us.

"Crap, they wanted us to be strong so Punishment could hurt us more!" Keldeo blocked an attack with Sacred Sword. We ended up getting cornered into the bottom of a cliff. "Now what do we do?" Just when he said that, a white circle came from under us, it made a hole, which we fell in. Everything was white, but then came into focus. We were in Arceus' Chamber. She was standing in front of us. We didn't take this as a good sign.

"M-My Lady," Terrakion managed to say, "We-"

"I am very disappointed! I will have a long talk with the four of you, especially you, Cobalion. But for now, enjoy your time until then. It won't be long before I decide how to deal with this." Before leaving the room, Arceus gave us an intimidating leer that gave us all a cold chill inside, even the Iron Will Pokemon Cobalion. "Disobedience is not something to take lightly."

"Shit," I said, "it's going to be rough!"

"I'm going to the library," Keldeo spoke. "The more we know about this piece, the better."

"I'll go, too," I started walking, "Two heads are better than one."

"I'll stay here," Cobalion sat, "I'd better prepare for that long talk."

"I agree, you two go ahead." Terrakion started to look about the room.

After walking for a few minutes I heard this voice ring in my head. I felt so dizzy I had to sit down. This voice seemed familiar. Was it Adam's? No...it was demonic, but it was similar to his voice...who could it have been?

**I have reawakened...the day draws near...it will be soon...please stop that day...When I try...It could already be too late...**

"Virizion, are you okay?" Keldeo walked up to me.

"...Just a small headache. Let's keep moving."

* * *

**Adam: ...I thought I would have to fight to get the piece back.**

**Ruby: Eh, it was a terrible chapter anyhow.**

**Randomind: Yeah...If any of you have suggestions on what Adam could do on his search _without it being major to the story,_ let me know via private message. But only if it is a small thing, I already have the major stuff planned out.**

**Adam: Which is why those particular chapters were good.**

**Randomind: Yes. If you have something worth saying, leave a review. And see you all later.**

**Ruby: Are you going to do a second story?**

**Randomind: Yes, I am also working on that. It is a story that takes place in the multiverse I have, but in a different game. Sorry if you only like Pokemon stories.**

**Adam: What, will this be Umbra Vis' history?**

**Randomind: More like his origin, his first life. Who he was, and what caused him to be the hate-filled spirit he was before he took you and Ruby in. So you'll see that soon. Leave a review should you have anything worth saying (positive criticism, what you liked and didn't like, Etc.) Just remember to privately message me for any minor suggestions like I said before, I will give credit to those that make it in the story. Anyway, see you all later!**

**Ruby: (in head) _Did he say something about the ending earlier, or was that just me..._**


	14. Chapter 14: Still Alive, Still Out There

**Adam: Hypocrite!**

**Randomind: I am not a hypocrite!**

**Ruby: Then why did you move this story to the Sonic-Pokemon Crossover section! You said connections don't need to be crossovers!**

**Randomind: The Sonic connection is too strong. The multiversal thing would be for more subtle connections! It wouldn't be the same story if I lowered the connections. Sorry if I'm backing down on my own thing, but understand that what is done is done.**

**Adam: ...Fine. But next time you make a multiverse story, make the connections more subtle.**

**Randomind: Don't worry, I will.**

**Ruby: Just wait, you'll back down on that promise like you did with this one.**

**Randomind: _Okay, I get it!__ Shut up!_ I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: Still Alive, Still Out There_**

_Black City Unknown POV_

Well, they do not call it Black City for nothing. The pavement is black, the walkways are black, the buildings are black, hell, even the sky is blotted with black clouds! At least I managed to use my illusions for invisibility. Even with a city as dark as this one, people like me would still get unwanted attention.

I'm no oracle or fortune teller, but it has been only recently since I had started getting these visions. I have no clue what to make of them. These visions are so precise and close, could they be visions of a cruel future? I try to shake the thought from my mind. I can't hide forever. Eventually I'll have to go in for it before he does. I just need a way to keep attention away from me until I can swipe that piece from those pricks. If I find Adam, I can take that piece and recover the Lost Part. But where did he go...

**Hey!** I jumped as a voice spoke in my head. **Come here, you're late!**

_I don't see you,_ I replied in my head, knowing he'd pick it up, _where are you?_

**Go to the southeast corner of town. You'll see me there. Don't bother with the illusion, I know it's you.** I looked at the map, and made my way to the "meeting place." It was a dark alley, almost completely abandoned. The one guy I saw there had black eyes with glowing red pupils, he was definitely an EXE. About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you weren't coming at all. I walked closer to the man, taking off my illusion-based disguise.

"I suppose you are the one that attacked the P2 Lab the other day." I was about five feet from him. I remember hearing the attack on the news.

"That's me. I have two things for you. One is a mission. The other is some news." He was holding something in his hand, but I couldn't see it.

"First I'd like to hear the news. Bring me up to date." I leaned on the side of one of the old buildings.

"We have confirmed the location of one of the pieces to the lost part, the one Adam doesn't have."

"Where is it?"

"In the Lostlorn Forest you'll see the legendary blade the Eternal Cast. We have what we need to extract it, but we don't know how to do so."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Gather what info you can, by any means. Also take this." The man gave me what looked like an old marble, but when I touched it, it glowed a light shade of lavender.

"The Eye of the Soul..."

"If you manage to extract the piece, take both the Eye and the piece and bring it here. I'll take it from there."

"What if Adam interferes?"

"Then get out of there. You were almost killed once. Don't take that chance again, got it?" I stood silent for three seconds, debating on whether or not to heed his advice on Adam. He was trying to get into my mind, and was failing. "How are you blocking me?"

"...Understood."

"I said, 'how are you blocking me?' Answer."

"I'm just that strong." I walked off while reading his mind.

**That guy better do as he was told, this is vital!** I made sure to block anything after I read that thought.

_Vital, huh?_ I thought with a smirk, _Big mistake to count on me._ I warped up to the tallest building. I was finally holding the Eye of the Soul in my hand. Using this, I could enhance my power exponentially. I couldn't believe that idiot trusted me with this thing, thinking I was a follower. I stopped smiling when an idea came across my head: if this thing can see the future, then why not take a peek.

**Do so at your own risk.** I jumped again when I heard a different voice. I knew I was blocking everyone out, so I didn't get why I heard a voice in my head. Then I looked at the glorified marble again.

_Is this thing...telepathic...but it's not even alive..._

**You may see the future, but be warned, as some fates displayed may not be for the faint-hearted.**

I sat down and thought about this. Is it worth seeing the future if it is so profoundly concerning? But then again. What if it was just a specific future, or just one place or person? It's just a peek, after all.

_I understand the consequences..._

**Then you may begin. Choose the future you seek. You must accept any shock from these images as your own.**

_Whatever..._"Eye of the Soul," it began to float in midair, "show me the fate of my ex-host, Adam."

* * *

_Opelucid City Adam's POV_

"You have got to be fucking kidding!" Umbra Vis said in annoyance. The spirit was a little quick-tempered.

"I understand the frustration, but we need to keep it down so we don't draw more attention." Andrew sat next to Ruby and I at a table.

"More?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I caught some people looking at the floating black sphere that definitely isn't suspicious-looking rotating around Adam. People are even talking about it." Trying not to snicker, I took a sip of tea.

_Man, this stuff sucks. Why do people even buy this..._

"Anyway, do you have any idea who it was that stole the part?" Andrew questioned.

"I do have an idea, but it would seem pretty far-fetched that they would thieve like this."

"Who is it?" Umbra Vis floated closer to me.

"...The Swords of Justice. I know they've been watching me suspiciously since the incident at Dragonspiral Tower. I was having an out-of-body experience when Cobalion broke up the fight, so it would only make sense for him not to trust me with the piece." I took another sip. _Well, this has an okay aftertaste..._

"That still doesn't explain how they could have taken it out of you without being noticed. It's not like they're psychics or ghosts." Andrew got up.

"I think it would be best to put that behind until we find the Eye of the Soul." Umbra Vis floated to the center of the table. "If we find the Eye, we can track down the piece taken from you."

"But where are we going to look? We have no clue where it could be." Ruby spoke. Suddenly, my Xtranceiver started ringing. I walked off and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Adam!" It was Officer Jenny. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Why, what happened?"

"I just saw two EXEs talking to each other. One of them was given something!" I didn't really get why she was so worried about me.

"What did the EXE look like?"

"You!" I just froze in place when I heard that. "I called to make sure that EXE wasn't really you."

"T-That can't be right," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I had..."

"I have no clue what they were talking about but I think you should be cautious."

"I understand..." I hung up.

"What happened," Ruby asked, "you look like you heard a stalker on the phone." After five seconds of everyone but Ruby having poker faces, I spoke up.

"He's still alive."

"Who?" Andrew was confused.

"...You don't speak of...that one from the pond, do you?" Umbra Vis froze into one spot.

"Yes, it's him. He's in Black City." I sighed. "How did he survive?"

"EXEs aren't to take lightly. We should find and kill him quickly before he grows stronger." Andrew picked up his bag.

"But isn't all his power in Adam? So he shouldn't be a problem." Ruby said.

"If the essence of an EXE wasn't like soul power, that would be the case. Remember what I said years ago, the more you use your soul, the stronger it gets. The same is for the EXE essence." Umbra Vis began to float about again.

"Then we should hurry," I spoke, "The longer we wait, the stronger he'll get." Ruby and I began to walk, but then I turned back. "You two coming?"

"Go on ahead," Andrew called, "we'll catch up." The two of us began to head for Black City.

* * *

_Andrew's POV_

"What's with you?" Umbra Vis floated near me. "Do you not have faith in Adam?"

"I trust him," I replied, "But not you. I can't just forget all those things you did in your lives."

"I understand that, and I don't expect you to forgive me for all that, but we need to focus on the true enemy here. If we get the four parts together we can kill that monster."

"Sealing him away would be much safer."

"Listen. I want to restore Limbo. But to do that, the demonic EXE must be dead. You want to get rid of him, so why not kill two birds with one stone?"

I knew that killing the prisoner in Limbo would solve both problems, but I still didn't trust him. I know what he used to do to those who failed to defeat him. That fate would be terrible for anyone. But "he" was the more immediate threat.

"Fine," I said, "Instead of a seal, I'll help kill Sonic. However, if you do a single thing against us, I will go back to the seal plan."

"Don't worry. I won't." I ran to catch up to Ruby. Umbra Vis didn't follow.

"Not following?"

"I have someone I need to talk to. You go on ahead."

* * *

_Village Bridge Ruby's POV_

"What a pretty sight..." I said, enjoying the view over the top of the bridge with Adam. The wingulls flying above, two braviaries fighting in the grass, and a beautiful white sky just mixed in greatly.

"Yeah...a moment of peace. No rush, no fight, no running, just peace..." His smile started to sadden a little.

"What's wrong?" I held his hand.

"I just always wonder...why me?" He even sounded sad. "What is it about my soul that separates me from others. Sure, I have two essences, but that alone shouldn't stop me from having a simple life. Why was I chosen to fight, and why did I accept? Why didn't I just turn away from it all. What am I even going to do when all this is over. I...I just don't know what to do." He sat on the edge of the

"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about that right now." I sat next to him

"It still just bugs me...I kept having the same dream during the first few days outside the forest."

"Tell me. I had a nightmare and talking about it with you made me feel better. Remember the Purifier Base?"

"...In the dream," I scooted closer, "There was this forest, with this huge building, like a castle, near it. There was just chaos everywhere. Death and little else was in the forest. This blue anthromorphic creature was lying dead near a tree, pitch black eyes without any pupils or irises. Everything was warped out of vision. Things cane back into focus in the middle of this giant room. There were a few people trying to fight someone. Umbra Vis was even one of those few. The one person had so much hatred in him, it was unbelievable. I couldn't clearly hear what he was saying, but it didn't sound good. It...didn't end well for most of the group."

"I don't see why you'd be concerned about a dream like that. Was there something else?" It looked like he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

"Not only did this dream feel too real to be just a dream, like that dream with Natalie, but I wasn't a ghostly spectator or a bystander..." Adam sighed. "...I was the odd guy out." My eyes widened. "While the whole scene unfolded I had these thoughts going through my head. I kept having the urge to...t-to..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "The frightening part was I knew these thoughts were my own. No possession, no outside tampering like when Umbra Vis blocked my emotions, these thoughts were mine and they were real." Adam began to tear up a little. "What's happening to me?"

"Adam, please, it was only a-"

"I could feel it, Ruby. Every bit of it. This wasn't just a dream." I knew this wasn't good but I needed to calm him down. "This felt too real. Something is going to happen, an-" I interrupted him with a kiss. It seemed to do the trick.

"Adam, listen to me. You're not a bad man. Our love is one of many things that prove that. Don't be afraid of these visions. The real you is the one that pulls through the toughest of times." I hugged him. "The real you would never do anything bad. Please don't forget it."

"...You're right, Ruby." He returned the hug. "I guess I shouldn't be worried about this. Thanks for calming me down." As we saw Andrew catching up to us we started to get going again. "Where's Umbra Vis?"

"No worries, he'll catch up with us," Andrew answered.

* * *

_Chamber Library Keldeo's POV_

"Anything good so far?" Virizion asked.

"Nothing too solid," I replied. "Not much of this is giving me anything worth noting...how was your talk with Lady Arceus?"

"It took quite a while, but it wasn't too much." We both saw Cobalion and Terrakion walk in. Terrakion looked exhausted. Cobalion was shaking like me during one of Darkrai's stories. "Terrakion, what happened?"

"The long talk happened. It was painful hearing all that."

"What about you, Cobalion?" I asked, "was your talk bad?"

"...Never...again..."

"I can't even imagined what happened to him," Terrakion added, "but whatever it was must have been terrifying."

"Oh..." Virizion decided to change the subject. "We have been trying to find more info about this piece but so far it's been no luck."

"Wait! I found something!" Everyone gathered around. I could feel the glowing triangular mark on my back resonate. Don't ask me why there were so many mirrors around, I didn't design the room, but that's how I saw it.

"...This is in a foreign language, how can you read this?" Terrakion had confusion in his voice.

"I don't know how, but I can read this. **Blotted light can still shine, pierced darkness may still give shade, but a broken soul is the point of no return. To ignore the damage of a soul is to bring certain doom. **What does that mean?"

"It certainly doesn't sound good. What is it?" Virizion questioned.

"It's a warning to not fool around with one's soul." We all looked up to see where the voice came from. Nothing was there. "Down here." We then looked to the side of us to see Umbra Vis. He didn't sound happy. "I can see Adam was spot-on with his guess that you four took the damn piece." He saw the mark on my back. It had to be the back.

"We knew it would shut the skeptics up. But we already got punished for intervening in Adam's actions." Cobalion said, clearly more calm than he was before.

"Skeptics?"

"All the legendary pokemon are debating whether or not Adam should be eliminated. So far, it is undecided. We took the piece so the skeptics against the boy would get off everyone's backs." Virizion explained.

"I still want it back. You did disobey orders by Arceus to get the piece, after all." Umbra Vis turned to me. "So turn it over." Not wanting to argue, I extracted the piece from myself, which felt like pulling out a splinter, and handed it over.

"I don't see why pokemon are still skeptic about Adam, he killed his EXE." Terrakion said.

"Well, the thing is, recently we found out..." Umbra Vis seemed like he didn't know how to put it into words. "...he's still alive."

"What?!" The four of us said in unison.

"I don't know how he survived, but he's still out there." Umbra Vis continued. "Adam's going to need this should he find his EXE."

"Fine," Cobalion said, "but make sure nothing bad happens."

"Don't worry." Umbra Vis teleported off.

* * *

**Adam: You still suck for moving this story.**

**Randomind: Sorry, but like I said, I can't weaken the Sonic connection and have it be the same story. So I have to move it to the Sonic-Pokemon crossover section.**

**Ruby: Sigh...oh, well, better than being removed.**

**Randomind: Leave a review if you feel something needs to be heard, but no hate about the story being moved, and see you all later!**


End file.
